


Party of Consequences

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie attend a party and get wasted and do something stupid. Jade gets pregnant and Robbie does his best to help Jade though it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of Consequences

Party of Consequences

This was his first high school party, liquor, girls and making out. The first party that he was invited to on the condition he didn't bring Rex. Robbie was wandering around the party with a Jack and coke in his hand. No one talked to him anyway he only talked to four people at the party and they only asked where the alcohol was. The party was hosted at a senior's house in Northridge that was a mansion.

Robbie sighed and headed to an empty room to catch some sleep. Robbie was on his fifth Jack and coke Robbie was feeling woozy. He hit the bed and just laid back sipping his drink.  
\------  
Jade West was stalking around angrily looking for an empty room that didn't have two people humping in it. Jade was at this party because she needed to drink and couldn't do it at home. 'Stupid Beck not wanting to hang out with me. If he came there was a chance to get lucky now there's no chance for a month'. Jade was already drunk as fuck she had done 7 Yager bombs on the deck and took the bottle with her now she just needed a place to sleep it off with a lock so no guy tries to take advantage.

She opened the last door in the hall to see the last person she expected to see, "Robbie".

Robbie looked up to see Jade standing in the doorway wearing a very sexy black strapless dress. "Hey Jade".

Jade got angry at his lack of response; she stomped over to his bedside. "What are you doing here"?

Robbie shrugged, "I was hanging out in a mall and someone invited me".

Jade walked to the other side of the bed and laid next to Robbie. "What are you doing here Jade"?

"I wanted to drink, Beck wouldn't come and Cat doesn't drink".

"Why didn't Beck wanna come"?

Jade sighed, "I don't know he used to really like going to parties mostly because he got laid".

Robbie spat out his drink, "Jade Beck is a friend I don't want to hear about your sex life". It wasn't a lie but Robbie always had a crush on Jade.

"We barely have a sex life anymore".

"You get used to it".

Jade glared at Robbie, "I like it and just because you’re a virgin doesn't mean you can look down on me".

Robbie sat up and lied, "I am not a virgin".

Jade smirked, "Really? So who was it Tori or that slut Trina or some girl you abducted"?

Robbie's head fell, "None of you business Ms. I-like-being-a-whore".

Jade punched him, "I am not a whore asshole". Jade let a few tears fall from her eyes before wiping them away. "I'm not I've bean called that a lot but I'd never thought I'd hear it from you".

"Sorry I'm just jealous".

Jade took a swig out of the Yager bottle, "Robbie if I tell you something can it stay between us"?

Robbie had just finished swallowing a drink as well, "Of course you’re my friend".

"Before Hollywood Arts I went to school and I was referred to as a whore. He was my first boyfriend and I was in love. We dated for half a year when he convinced me to have sex". Jade was wiping her tears away only to have more come out. "After we did he broke up with me and told everyone how he I loved it and how I liked being whipped like a bitch. That was my reputation a year later I came to H.A and acted cold so it couldn't happen again. I had to be alone".

"Then you met Beck and you’re in love blah blah happily ever after".

Jade started to wipe more tears away, "Fuck you. Beck can't stand to be around me he didn't even want to come to this party".

"Your never going to be alone Jade you have all of us even Tori".

"Don't bring her up".

"Why do you hate her she's been nothing but nice to you".

Jade got angry, "No before she came I was the best. I got all of the lead roles Sikowitz complimented me and used me as an example. Now it's all Vega this and Vega that".

"Are you sure you’re not just upset that Beck might love her"?

"No".

Robbie pulled out his phone and went to Tori's Slap page and turned it to Jade. Jade read her status: At Beck's making dinner. Feeling happy.

Jade handed the phone back to Robbie, "I can't believe he lied to me".

"Sorry Jade".

Jade just started to chug the bottle until Robbie took it away and started to drink it.

Jade slurred, "Hey you fro give it here". They passed the bottle back and forth till they were hammered.

They just laid there until Jade spoke up, "Robbie do you like me"?

"Of course Jadey your pretty, fun and one of a kind not like some generic high school chick".

Jade rolled over so she was looking Robbie in the face before kissing him.

Robbie was shocked but kissed back until the kissing went to blacking out.  
\-------  
Robbie was the first to wake due to the sun. 'Ow my head. This is what a hangover feels like holy shit it hurts. What happened last night? Something is really hot on my dick". Robbie looked down to see a girls head on his chest, he couldn't see her face all he could see was her brunette hair. Robbie ran a hand through the silky strands. 'Last night must have been awesome too bad I can't remember. Now let's see how hot this chick is'. He turned the girls head and brushed the hair out of her face to reveal "Jade".

Jade woke up to her name being called. 'Who the fuck is trying to wake me up this early? Wow my pillow is hard…and moving…and has a heartbeat'. She felt something inside of her Jade opened her eyes and looked up to see "Robbie".

They both shot out of the bed then immediately regretting it seeing as they were naked.

Robbie stared at Jade feeling a blush emerge on his face at the sight of her body. She had beautiful breasts a high C cup he was guessing and her pussy looked beautiful it was shaved and perfect he could feel himself get a little hard at the sight.

Jade stared at Robbie seeing his package 'Wow Robbie doesn't look that bad. He certainly beats Beck in the size department. How did that fit inside me'?

They quickly covered up both with blushes. Robbie spoke first, "I don't remember anything from last night".

Jade searched her brain only to cone up with a big blank spot, "I don't remember either".

Robbie just blurted it out, "We obviously had sex".

Jade shook her head, "No we just took our clothes off nothing happened". Which was a total lie Jade felt sore.

Robbie rubbed his head, "Jade I like you and I don't want to come between you and Beck so can we just forget this"?

"We already forgot it dip-shit and what makes you think I'd pick you over Beck anyway"?

Robbie lowered his head letting those words stab him in the heart, "Fine well I'll leave you obviously don't want me here".

"Yeah run home puppet boy".

Robbie got dressed and walked to the door but turned to Jade, "No matter what you had sex with me so you wanted it one way or another".

Jade scoffed as Robbie slammed the door and left. Jade slumped on the bed, "What have I done"?

AN

How do you like it? R&R

Ch 2

Robbie drove home angry after leaving Jade. 'Why is she so mean? I don't remember what happened, she slept with me so it's her fault'.

Robbie pulled in to his driveway not looking forward to see his parents. As soon as he walked through the door his mom was waiting glaring at him, "Where have you been"?

"Out".

"You can't just come back home after missing and dismiss me that easily".

"Mom I had a bad night…and morning. I just want something to eat and I'm going to sleep". Robbie walked to the kitchen and started to make a sandwich.

His mother started to sniff him for alcohol but found a woman’s perfume instead, "Robbie were you out with a girl"?

Robbie dropped the knife that he was using to spread mayo with. "H…how did you I mean…".

"Don't lie to me I can smell her all over you. So is she a nice girl"?

Robbie continued making his sandwich, "No she's a bitch. She said that last night meant nothing".

His mother's eyes softened, "Oh honey I'm sorry. That's why I tell you wait till you're in a committed relationship".

"Mom it was a mistake and I have to live with the fact that she hates me, I don't remember and that my first time wasn't special".

"You were drinking". His mother pointed accusingly.

"Yes mom and guess what it doesn't matter. I've been a good boy scout for years I just want to enjoy high school okay. I'm a loser I get that and last night I was with the girl of my dreams but she has a boyfriend, she hates me and denies it completely".

"If you don't remember how did you know you guys did it"?

Robbie blushed, "I woke up inside of her".

His mother slapped his head, "What is the matter with you. You could get her pregnant".

Robbie was taking a bite of his sandwich before answering, "She has a boyfriend and she was on the pill".

His mother shook her head, "Since this hasn't happened before I'll give you a warning".

Robbie nodded and walked up to his room to eat his sandwich in peace.  
\------  
Jade was sitting on the edge of the bed that she cheated on Beck on. 'I am such a whore I cheated on my boyfriend'. Jade started to cry knowing that history was going to repeat itself.

She left the house and drove to Beck's hoping to talk to him. She walked in the RV to see Vega and Beck in bed they were clothed and above the sheets.

Jade took a cup off of his table and filled it up with fish water and dumped it on them.

Beck and Tori screamed, "What the hell"?

Jade smiled cruelly, "Hello boyfriend".

Tori scrambled to get out of the bed, "Jade I swear it's not what it looks like".

Beck stood up, "Jade I swear nothing happen".

Jade suddenly felt guilty, she knew nothing happened yet something did with her. "It's okay". Jade said sadly before walking out of the RV.

Beck ran after her, "Jade I'm sorry it won't happen again".

Jade turned around, "It's over Beck have fun with Vega".

Beck screamed, "Nothing happened".

Jade looked at him with a glare, "I know you were supposed to be with me at a party. I would have fucked you like we always do at parties but guess what. I cheated on you granted I was drunk off my ass but I woke up in bed with another guy".

"What? How could you"?

"How could I? I wanted to spend time with you and you blew me off for Vega".

"Who is this guy"?

Jade smirked at the fact she was getting to him, "He was someone who said I was beautiful and I was unique. He was someone who was at a party and was there for me while you were playing grab ass with Tori".

Beck glared at her, "I can't believe you would cheat on me".

Jade hopped in her car, "Believe it".

As soon as Jade made it home she ran to her room and cried. 'Why does this happen to me'?

Jade called Cat so she could talk to someone.

Cat answered, "Hi Jade".

Jade sniffled, "Hi Cat. How was your night"?

"It was fun my brother helped me with some homework. How was the party"?

"Um…it was fun. Hey Cat do you like Robbie"?

"Jade why are you asking"?

"I saw Robbie at the party talking to some girls just curious".

"I…um I think I could but I don't know".

"Well thanks for being honest. Cat you are my best friend right"?

"Of course Jade I love you".

"I needed that thanks Cat".

"Kk".

They both hung up at the same time. Jade threw her head into her pillow. 'I lied to Cat my best friend at least she doesn't love Robbie'.  
\--------  
The next day at school.

Jade had just walked in to see Beck glaring at her. "Jade can we talk"?

Jade rolled her eyes, "Fine you have two minutes".

"I am sorry Jade Tori came over we worked on some homework, ate and fell asleep. I know what you did but like you said you were drunk".

"Beck I can't do this I just want this to end. I want to be friends I do care about you".

Beck nodded sadly, "Okay Jade whatever you want". Beck walked over to an empty seat while Tori walked up. "Jade I'm so sorry".

"Save it Vega I don't care anymore".

Robbie was watching all of this unfold from his spot next to Cat and Rex in his lap. 'Why is she mad at Beck? Did they break up? Was it because of me? No he would have hit me'.

Jade sat by herself in the corner not wanting to be around anyone. She looked over at Robbie remembering what he said about her. 'Why is he making me feel this way'?

Sikowitz was on the stage drinking out of his coconut, "Okay class there is a play coming up soon called Steamboat Suzy and I want everyone to try out".  
\---------  
End

Next time the steamboat Suzy episode.

Ch3

This chapter takes place during the steamboat Suzy episode.

Jade was sitting in class tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the casting for steamboat Suzy. Jade was feeling like crap even though she was still friends with everyone she felt alone.

Sikowitz pulled out a piece if paper, "I have the play roster for steamboat Suzy".

Jade stood up, "I got the lead right"?

Sikowitz's eyes shifted nervously, "Um…I". Sikowitz threw his arms up letting the paper fly out of his grasp as he ran out of the classroom.

Jade picked up the roster and looked for her name finding it under Suzy's understudy. Jade threw her water bottle at a mask on the wall. "You have got to be fuckin kidding me. I'm the understudy".

Tori asked timidly, "Do you know what part I got"?

Jade redirected her anger at Tori, "You got the lead Tori and why shouldn't you your just a--". Jade quickly ran to a garbage can and threw up. "See Vega you make me so sick with anger".

Jade then stalked out of the room not waiting for a response. 'I feel like shit I think I might have the flu'.  
\------  
Andre was still in the room trying to calm Tori down. "I am sorry Tori don't let Jade get to you".

Robbie was watching this and couldn't help but feel bad for Jade. Robbie felt his stomach burn and flare with pain he let out a groan.

Cat looked at Robbie, "Robbie you look sick. Do you have what Jade has"?

Robbie shook his head, "I am just gonna talk to the nurse".

Robbie limped out of the room in unbelievable pain he started to see stars. When he made it to the nurse's office everything went black.

Robbie went in and out of consciousness seeing EMTs rushing to help him.  
\-------  
Jade was glaring daggers at Trina who discovered her plan to make Tori have an allergic reaction. True she did look at her medical records thanks to a $10 Internet site.

Lane ran into the room, "Robbie is in the hospital. Rex texted he has a car parked in his butt".

Jade looked up in shock 'Robbie is hurt'. Everyone gasped and ran forward to Lane asking questions about how he was.

Cat yelled, "We need to go see him come on everybody".

Jade sat where she was hoping Tori would leave so she could get the part.

Tori turned to Jade, "This is just a ploy so you get the part isn't it"?

Jade rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll go too".

"Wait a minute".

Sikowitz interrupted with a yell, "Both of you go".

Jade and Tori scrambled out of the theater to go see Robbie.  
\-------  
The gang entered Robbie's room to see him in a lot of pain. Cat flew to his side, "What's wrong"?

Robbie groaned, "A bully made me swallow my favorite toy car 7 years ago". There was a sudden coughing causing Trina and Cat to run off looking for the origin.

Andre smirked, "Why won't it just back out"?

The doctor came in, "The reason why is that it is stuck and-". He was interrupted by Jade throwing up in the nearest garbage. The doctor walked over to her, "Ms.-"?

"West".

"Ms. West how long have you felt like this"?

Jade wiped her mouth, "I have been feeling nauseous for a while but this is recent".

The doctor nodded in a thinking pose, "When was your last period"?

Jade shot up, "You can't just ask that and it was…um…fuck". Jade then glared at Robbie. "It was more than a month ago". She said with shame while the others judged her.

The others were in shock while Robbie was in turmoil. 'That's around the time of the party. She broke up with Beck after the party'

The doctor suggested, "We can get you tested after I finish with Robbie. Okay we need to do the surgery but we need O- blood".

Jade pointed at Vega, "Give him blood".

Tori looked at her, "You did go through my records and I'm not gonna do it since it's just a ploy to get the part".

Jade walked over and pulled her outside of the room and closed the door. "Okay Vega here's the deal your gonna give blood because Robbie is the father of my baby".

Tori gasped, "That's low just to get a part". Jade grabbed Tori by her collar and pushed her into a wall. ''I'm not playing you. I might be pregnant and Robbie was the last guy I slept with".

Tori was pressed hard against the wall she could feel the handrail digging into her skin until Jade finally let off. "So Jade is that why you broke up with Beck"?

Jade averted her eyes, "Part of it. I just couldn't do it anymore believe it or not from what I remember Robbie was better than Beck. He made me open up in ways I never did with Beck but that could have been the alcohol. Anyway he made me feel good and better than Beck has in a long time. Shit and now I am most likely pregnant. Do you know how this will ruin my and his life"?

Tori shrugged, "Can't you just get an abortion"?

Jade shook her head, "Believe it or not I'm not a complete bitch I love babies. I know Robbie would want to keep it and I most likely would want to".

"I will give blood but you have to get checked out right now". Jade nodded as they walked back into the room to see expecting eyes waiting.

Tori spoke up, "I will give blood".

The doctor smiled, "Excellent you need to head down the hallway with this card and she'll take care of you". Tori took the paper from his hand and walked out.

Jade cleared her throat, "Can everyone give Robbie and me a minute"? Everyone walked out the doctor said one last thing before doing so, "I will wait outside".

Robbie was staring at Jade waiting for the words he knew were coming. Jade took a deep breath, "Robbie if I am pregnant it's yours. You were the last guy I slept with in a while".

Robbie looked back at her, "I thought you said we were going to forget about it".

"We can't now dumbass".

"Do you know that since that night happened bits and pieces have been coming back to me? I remember you telling me about middle school. I remember some of the sex. I remember afterwards when you looked me in the eyes and said I love you. I have been waiting for you to bring it up but you never did. I think if it wasn't for this you never would have". He said coldly.

Jade was now in tears, "Robbie I'm sorry I was just scared. I was scared of it meaning nothing to you. I was scared that you would get mad and call me a tease or a…whore". She whispered the last part.

"Jade no matter how many hurtful things you have called me I wouldn't do that to you. I have liked you for a long time Jade since I met you. In that time you messed with me so much all I do is to impress you. And my one chance to be with you one of the best memories is dirtied with you saying it was nothing".

"It mattered to me too Robbie. You made me feel special and loved but then I just over thinked us being together".

"Really over thinking it? Not the fact is that I'm a loser and you can't stand being seen with me"?

"Robbie your my best friend and I didn't want to lose that".

"Do you know what Jade go get tested and hopefully I'll be in surgery and we can talk tomorrow". Robbie turned to his side.

Jade let a sob tear through her, "Fine we'll talk later". She walked outside as the doctor to led her to the exam room.

When they got there she laid on the table and pulled up her shirt so he could do an ultrasound. He squeezed the bottle of freezing gel on her stomach causing her to wince.

The doctor found the fertilized egg and tilted the screen towards Jade. "This is your baby".

Jade looked at what was her baby on the screen and started to cry, "Oh my god. Why"?

The doctor put the wand away and cleaned off her stomach, "You know from what I heard of your conversation you both were wrong".

Jade glared at him through blurry eyes, "You listened"?

He nodded, "I have seen a lot of teenage parents and they always blame each other for it happening. You guys blamed each other on the meaning of it. To me that shows that you accepted the conception as something you both wanted, it shows that you two can work it out".

Jade was still wiping her tears, "Robbie hates me".

The doctor put a hand on her back, "No he doesn't he's just upset that you didn't talk about it like you wrote him off. He doesn't have surgery for another half hour so go talk to him".

Jade nods weakly, "Thanks". The doctor takes the pictures from the ultrasound and puts them into her hands.  
\------  
Robbie was lying in bed praying that he could go into surgery before Jade came back. 'I am so screwed. What will my parents think? What will her parents think'? Just then Jade walked in and threw a picture on his bed. Robbie picked it up to see it was an ultrasound picture.

"I take it your pregnant".

"No shit". Jade pulled up a chair and rested her feet on his bed, "Robbie can we start over with this. Can we just forget about the party and focus on our child"?

Robbie's eyes were still staring at the picture, "Fine Jade. What are we going to do"?

Jade groaned, "Well I can't have an abortion and I'll never give up my child so we are keeping it".

"Great but Jade neither of us has jobs and I doubt our parents will help us".

"My family's rich but my parents won't help out but when my grandma dies she left me a lot of money we can use that".

"Jade I will be there for my kid but I don't know what to do, what to say".

Jade took his hand, "Robbie I know you've had a crush on me and when we were together you made me feel so loved. I think we should give us a shot we should also raise our kid".

"What about college and jobs"?

"Robbie stop talking just tell me that we are doing the right thing and that you love me no matter what. I need to hear some kind words right now".

Robbie leaned over despite the pain and gave her the best hug he could, "I love you and you will be a great mom".

Jade started to cry again, "Thank you".

They sat there for a while before Robbie went off to surgery. Jade was now staring at the babies looking at their tiny pink bodies. 'I can't believe this happened at least it was Robbie and not some random guy who would have abandoned me or Beck who might've if given the chance'. Thank god for Robbie she smirked.

End

Hope you liked it.

Ch 4

When Robbie was recovering Jade spent ever free moment she could at the hospital. She was on a first name basis with everyone since they told her what happened while she was gone. The nurses begged her to take Rex away since he would always hit on them. She disassembled Rex and threw him in her trunk. Now back to the story.

Today as she walked in to see Robbie's parents at his side. 'Shit I hope Robbie didn't tell them'?

Jade smiled, "Hey Robbie and Robbie's parents".

Mrs. Shapiro, "Hello young lady". The dad just kept talking to Robbie.

Jade went over and hugged Robbie and whispered, "Did you tell them"? Robbie drew no on her back.

When they finished Robbie looked at his mom who kept looking at Jade. "Mom dad I need to tell you guys something".

Jade glares at him and answers first, "I am his girlfriend".

Robbie just shook his head, "They're gonna find out anyway". Jade nodded. "Jade's pregnant".

The mom gasped while the dad glared at Jade, "So what do you want money"?

Jade stepped toward him only to be held back by Robbie's hold on her wrist. "She doesn't want money. We were drunk and we made a decision".

Mrs. Shapiro spoke up, "This is that girl I thought you said she was dating someone"?

Jade sighed, "I cheated on him so I broke up with him. Mrs. Shapiro I care about your son except for his puppet, girly screams, that he's spineless and that he buys women’s jeans. Robbie wants to be there for me". She glares at Mr. Shapiro, "I have my own money so I don't need a hand out".

Mrs. Shapiro looked at Jade in the eyes and saw the truth, "Jade can you come get some coffee with me"?

Jade cast a worry glance at Robbie before nodding and walking out with her.

They were sitting at a table sipping their coffee in silence and she had to have decaf so there was nothing to take the edge off.

Mrs. Shapiro broke the silence, "So you love my son"?

Jade started to choke on the coffee, "Excuse me".

"You heard me. Let me guess you have liked him for a while but you didn't want to be seen with him".

Jade averts her gaze, "It's not like that.…I always saw him as a friend until that night. I was so upset that I couldn't remember it all I remembered was that I had a boyfriend".

"So since I'll be a grandma let's get to know each other".

Jade sighed, "I am an only child my parents are never hone and haven't been for years and that's why I'm so independent. I like Robbie, scissors and expressing myself. I hate tissues, the word moist, annoying people, animals, sunlight, dumb people, signs, ketchup on hotdogs, girls who wear skirts over jeans, waiters who bring my dessert before I'm ready, people who complain when I crunch ice; people who say have a nice day seriously hate that. Cilantro, the smell of fish on a hot day, the number nine, and bras who hook in the front."

Mrs. Shapiro looked amused, "I hate most of those except the number nine that is Robbie's birthday. I am to an only child I love my family which is going to get bigger…and smaller".

"What do you mean"?

Mrs. Shapiro looked down and fiddled with her coffee cup, "My husband's job is relocating and he has to take it he leaves for D.C in two days".

"Oh I'm so sorry".

Mrs. Shapiro smiled, "Let's talk about you".

"I do have a question. Did Robbie talk about the party"?

Mrs. Shapiro nodded, "He said he was with the girl of his dreams but she denied what happened he looked so sad".

"Before…you know we talked and he made feel good and let me let go of some of my past".

"He's really good at that".

They sat there in silence for a while. Jade said, "What's being pregnant like"?

"It's kinda fun in all honestly. You get to eat all you want, mess with the father, and boss people around. No one would hit a pregnant woman. Sometimes I would mess with my husband by making him keep checking the fridge for things".

"That does sound nice. I always wanted a family just not so early. I promised myself that I would be there for my kids and not be like my parents".

"That's a good goal to have. When I was pregnant I prayed that and it worked out I was there for the first steps, words and boo boos".

"I am so glad you’re cool with this. I wonder how Robbie is doing"?  
\-------  
Robbie and his dad were yelling at each other, "Dad this happened can't change it".

"This is going to ruin your life. Have you thought about abortion"?

Robbie's jaw dropped in horror, "Jade won't do it and neither would I".

"I still say she's after our money".

"Dad shut up she's not we both love each other".

"Come on that whore-".

Robbie pointed to the door, "Get the fuck out".

Mr. Shapiro looked at his son, "She is just like your mom".

"What's that supposed to mean"?

"I am moving to D.C the company is sending me there. I wanted to quit but even of I found another job it wouldn't be close to my current pay. That's why I was flipping out about money".

Robbie dropped his hand from pointing at the door. "You’re joking right"?

"No I leave in two days". With that he left the room.  
\-------  
When Mrs. Shapiro and Jade made it back to Robbie's room Robbie was sitting there with a blank stare.

Jade waved a hand in front of his face and when that didn't work a slap to the head will. He snapped out of it, "What"?

"Did your dad tell you"? Robbie nodded. "Robbie you have bigger things to worry about like me and your kid".

Mrs. Shapiro smiled warmly, "Robbie it will be okay like your girlfriend said you have to take care of her".

Jade smiled and poked Robbie in the chest, "Yeah you have to take care of me".

Mrs. Shapiro added, "Jade are your parents home"? Jade shook her head. "When they aren't home I'd like you to stay with us".

"Oh thank you but-".

"No buts you will. You could put your baby in danger".

The door suddenly opened to see Robbie's doctor with a scared look on his face, "Ms. West I looked over your ultrasound and found that I misread it".

That got her full attention, "You mean I'm not pregnant"?

He shook his head, "You’re going to have twins". Robbie just fainted while Jade slumped into a chair. 'We are so screwed'.

Ch 5

After Robbie got out of the hospital Jade had basically moved into his room. His mom was really cool about it knowing Jade would go through horny phases. When Robbie's dad left he was getting used to Jade and actually said a kind word before leaving. School was the same except for people looking at her differently which pissed her the fuck off. The only good thing was that she got to hold Robbie's hand or snuggle close in classes. It took Beck a while to get over the fact that she cheated on him with Robbie.

Jade was now on Robbie's bed after a long day at Hollywood Arts listening to Robbie write a song for class. It was coming along really well and what made her smile is when he said she inspired it. He already wrote the lyrics but she has only heard the acoustics.

Robbie scribbled down the notes, "Okay Jade here it is.

Ain't another woman that could take your spot my

If I wrote you a symphony  
Just to say how much you mean to me  
(What would you do?)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular?  
(Tell me would you?)

Well baby, I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl  
(Like you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you  
(Say I do)

Because I could see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our clothes in the sand  
I could see us on the countryside  
Sittin' on the grass layin' side by side

You could be my baby  
When I look at my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothin? crazy  
See all I want you to do is be

My love, so don't give away  
My love, so don't give away  
My love, so don't give away  
Ain't another woman that can take your spot

My love, so don't give away  
My love, so don't give away  
My love, so don't give away  
Ain't another woman that can take your spot  
My love, love, my love, my love

Now if I wrote you a love note  
And made you sign up every word I wrote  
(What would you do?)  
Would that make you want to change your scene  
And want to be the one on my team?  
(Tell me would you?)

See, what's the point in waiting anymore?  
?Cause girl, I never been more sure  
(That baby, it's you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you've been waiting for  
(Just say it, I do)  
Because

I could see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our clothes in the sand  
I could see us on the countryside  
Sittin' on the grass layin' side by side

You could be my baby  
When I look at my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothin' crazy  
See all I want you to do is be

My love, so don't give away  
My love, so don't give away  
My love, so don't give away  
Ain't another woman that can take your spot

My love, so don't give away  
My love, so don't give away  
My love, so don't give away  
Ain't another woman that can take your spot  
My love, love, my love, my love

Shorty cool as a fan  
On the new once again  
But he still has fans from Peru to Japan  
Hey listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan  
But if you got a man, try to lose him if you can

Cause the girls real wild, throw they hands up high  
When they wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy  
You don't really wanna let a chance go by  
Because you ain't been seen wit a man so fly

Baby France so fly, I can?t go fly  
Private, ?cause I handle my BI  
They call me candle guy  
Simply ?cause I am on fire

I hate to have to cancel  
My vacation so you can't deny  
I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try  
You don't come, I ain't gonna die

Hold up, what you mean, you can't go, why?  
Me and your boyfriend we ain't no tie  
You say you wanna kick it when I ain?t so high  
Well baby, you decide just that I ain't your guy

I ain't gon? lie, I feel your space  
Then forget your face, I swear I will  
Same mark, same bullet anywhere I chill  
Just bring wit me a pair, I will

I could see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our clothes in the sand  
I could see us on the countryside  
Sittin' on the grass layin' side by side

You could be my baby  
When I look at my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothin? crazy  
See all I want you to do is be

My love, love  
My love, love  
My love, love  
Ain't another woman that can take your spot".

Jade ran over and jumped in his arms, "Baby that was amazing". Jade started to make out with him as hard as she could, "You need a reward. Get on the bed".

Robbie quickly complied as Jade walked behind him sexily. "Robbie since the pregnancy I've been really horny and now that you’re healed you have a lot of time to make up for. I want you to screw me as hard and long as you can".

Robbie looked a little scared, "Jade I can last a long time from what I remember from the party".

Jade kissed him, "That's what I'm hoping for. My whole body is sensitive I want you to screw me into next week".

They started to make out except this time their hands didn't stay idle they were roaming each others bodies squeezing, pinching and caressing.

 

After a couple minutes of foreplay Robbie released Jade's breasts slightly confusing the brown haired woman. Robbie simply pointed to a painful bulge just below his waist. Jade got the message she slinked lower on the bed before ripping his pants and underwear and eventually freeing his erect member.

Jade found her heart rate rising as the smell and heat of Robbie's penis assaulted her senses. Nervously she raised her right hand and wrapped her fingers around the base causing him to flex his fingers as she began to slowly jerk him off.

"Faster" Robbie breathed causing Jade to increase her pace.

Feeling somewhat braver due to Robbie's moans of pleasure and the feeling of his fingers running through her hair, Jade pulled her face in closer and gently licked the head of his manhood with the tip of her tongue. She then proceeded to lick the length of his shaft before hesitantly wrapping her lips around the head, she could feel him tense up as he flexed his fingers in a strange manner in her hair. After taking a deep breath Jade proceeded to descend upon Robbie's cock causing him to let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Mentally smiling to herself Jade started to bob her head back and forth causing Robbie to let out a loud series of moans, seconds later she felt him wrap his fingers around the back of her head and started forcing her to up the speed. Jade was shocked to say the least but she managed to keep her wits about her well enough that she kept sucking and using her tongue as much as possible. She lost track of how long the oral escapade lasted but eventually Robbie slowed his thrusts down and pulled out.

Surprisingly enough, Jade suspected what Robbie wanted as she reached down to her own clothes and began to fumble with her buttons before discarding her own jeans moments later. Robbie grinned at how the same woman who was constantly trying to call him out and second guess his actions seemed so willing and eager to strip herself down to nothing but her birthday suit. Though she would never admit it out loud, Jade found Robbie's grin somewhat intimidating; so much so that she barely noticed when his hands grabbed the sides of her waist and signaled for her to turn around.

Blushing slightly at her own lack of attention Jade quickly followed through with his cue and turned so that her back was facing him. She shuddered slightly at the feeling of his palm on the back of her neck as he pushed her to lean forward eventually forcing her to use her hands as support.

"He's enjoying this!" Jade thought in annoyance in her own mind before the feeling of his hands massaging her nether regions through "…damn…"

Robbie had to force himself not to chuckle at the faces Jade was making as he stimulated her pussy.

Licking his lips in anticipation Robbie lowered his head to Jade's vagina and immediately snaked his tongue in between her moist folds. The gothic teen let out a long drawn out moan as she felt her lover's tongue massage and explore the outermost regions of her sex. These moans were quickly elevated when he reached up towards the edge of her pussy with his hands and pinched her clit with his right thumb and forefinger.

Robbie continued to administer the oral treatment to Jade for about a minute. The sheer amount of pleasure she was experiencing was evident in how her arms shook like crazy and he could see her toes curly through her socks out of the corner of his eye. Eventually he pulled his tongue out of her cunt wanting to advance to the next phase of the game. Jade offered no complaints as she felt him grip her waist with both hands while he lined up the head of his cock which was still wet with her saliva with her now drenched pussy.

"Ooohhh…fuck…" Jade moaned as she felt Robbie impale her with his manhood all the way down to the hilt, the length seemed to fill her whole body with an intense warming sensation and she loved every second of it.

Jade quickly found herself screaming in pleasure as Robbie proceeded to pump in and out of her body at a rapid pace causing her legs to rock back and forth. Her arms were shaking so much that it looked like someone was electrocuting her. Jade's thoughts began to go blank as she felt him fuck her like there was no tomorrow. After a couple minutes she began to lower her head towards the mattress as the pleasure threatened to cause her to black out. She had gotten way more sensitive since the pregnancy and Robbie was taking full advantage of that.

Robbie seeing that Jade was starting to black out tried to come up with a way to prevent that from happening as he scanned everything around him until something caught his eyes. It was her two bouncing ass cheeks. Grinning mischievously he reached forward with his left hand and gently grabbed hold of her hair, once he was confident in his grip he raised his right hand before swiftly slapping her right ass cheek creating aloud smacking sound.

The sudden surge of pain immediately brought Jade back to her senses, before she could process what had just happened she felt someone pulling on her hair forcing her to arch her back out of fear of having her hair ripped off. After a couple seconds she registered that the pain from earlier had come from her rear end and that the man she was fucking at the moment was playing rough.

"No sleeping" Robbie said to her in a tone that was both mocking yet playful at the same time "you've earned some punishment Jade." How Jade loved to be punished.

"Cocky…bastard…" Jade managed to squeeze out in between moans before she felt his hand slap her again sending a combination of pleasure and pain shooting through her body causing her to let out a yelp which reflected both sensations "…shit…I must…really be…a masochist…"

Robbie continued to pound into Jade's pussy as fast as he could while pulling on her hair at the same time. The sounds of Robbie low moans of pleasure were drowned out by the sounds of Jade's screams and the occasional sound of him slapping her ass leaving her right cheek a bright shade of red. Jade meanwhile had tears flowing from her eyes as the pleasure and pain of what she was experiencing threatened to drive her completely insane.

Eventually Jade couldn't take it anymore and her arms gave way causing her to slump forward so that her face was buried in the sheets and her hair slipped out of Robbie's hands. She tried to stand herself back up but her arms simply didn't have the strength left in them to support her own weight. The good news, or bad news Jade wasn't sure, was that Robbie seemed to be one step ahead of her.

Robbie briefly pulled out of Jade with a loud popping sound which caused the teen to gasp slightly. Moments later Jade found herself turned around so that she was lying on her back. At first she thought that Robbie intended to simply take her missionary style, but she was quickly proven wrong when she felt him wrap his fingers around her ankles and lift up so that her ass was literally hanging in the air.

Jade's surprise was only furthered when he pried her legs open and bent her legs back so that her feet were nearly touching the mattress to the sides of her head. Jade was completely flushed in embarrassment at this new position as Robbie used his shoulders to hold her legs in place while he used his hands to pin her wrists to the mattress, but what she found most humiliating was how this position left her ass and pussy hanging in the air; if not for her insane flexibility, this position would probably hurt like hell.

Robbie could see the embarrassment in Jade's eyes and had to wonder how the hell he ever came up with idea to try and take her in this way. He had to admit that he found Jade's apparent humiliation and anger amusing as he lined himself and plunged into Jade's vagina without mercy.

Jade found it hard to maintain her frustration as Robbie hammered her without mercy; she quickly found herself letting out a long series of moans and an occasional squeal as she felt the heat of his manhood course throughout her body. She dug her nails into the sheets and curled her toes as tightly as she could while wave after wave of pleasure continued to build up. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw some of their fluids shooting into the air before splashing against their flesh. The combination of sights and sounds caused Jade's pleasure to mount continually which led to her moans growing louder and louder.

At the same time Robbie felt the sensations of Jade's pussy gripping his dick like a vice grip driving him closer and closer to the edge. Eventually Jade let out a long drawn out scream of pleasure as she experienced a mind blowing orgasm. The rush of Jade's juices pushed Robbie over the edge causing him to release his seed deep inside her.

"I re…regret…" Jade panted as Robbie pulled out and collapsed next to her "…my choice?" she finally managed to squeeze out.

"Really" Robbie said simply.

"Don't expect me to show you any mercy" Jade warned.

Robbie smirked slightly before saying "Same to you" Jade blushed in embarrassment. 'Knowing my luck with women, I'm going to pay for that…' Robbie thought before nodding off.

(Next day at school)

Jade was walking the halls of Hollywood Arts hand in hand with Robbie Shapiro. Since people knew she was pregnant no one said anything or teased them since Jade scared everyone. No one wanted to make pregnant woman angry especially since she carries scissors around and knows how to use them.

They walked up to the gang only to have Cat rush up and give Jade her hug like she's done ever since she found about the pregnancy. "Jaaaade. You’re so pretty".

Jade hugged back, "Yes Cat thank you".

Tori smiled, "Come on Jade Cat's gonna be an aunt".

Cat started jumping up and down even more, "Yay if she's a girl I can make her look like me and die her hair".

Robbie shook his head, "You can't die a baby's hair".

Cat looked at him, "Okay then Jade needs to eat lots of red velvet cupcakes so the baby’s hair will be super red".

Beck was snickering, "Sure Cat".

Trina walked over to Robbie, "Um Robbie can I talk to you". Jade glared daggers at Trina as Robbie let go of her hand and walked around the corner with Trina.

When they were out of ear shot Trina started, "Robbie back when we kissed it meant something but I was afraid of looking like a loser".

Robbie just scoffed, "Trina I learned a long time ago that an acting kiss is different. I love Jade she is having my children and you say it now".

"Robbie Jade is just using you".

Robbie ran his hand through his hair, "Trina you’re very bitter and don't talk about Jade like that". Robbie walked back to Jade and kissed her hard.

Jade was shocked and when they broke the kiss, "What was that for"?

"Trina just pissed me off and said she wanted to be with me".

Jade tried to walk away to find her but Robbie had her by the wrist; "Baby let it go".

Jade took a deep breath and turned to Tori, "Keep your bitch sister away from Robbie". Tori only nodded knowing her sister was a bitch.  
\------  
In Sikowitz class he stood on the stage sipping out of a coconut. "Thanks to Tori Vega we are going to have out first Hollywood Arts Prom".

End

An I know that Jade was supposed to have a show on that day but since she's been pregnant she's had other things to worry about.

Ch 6

Today was the day of prom and Jade wouldn't come out of the bathroom. "Come on Jade you are not fat".

Jade was sniffling, "Yes I've gained seven pound in the last week".

Robbie sighed, "Babe your pregnant it's supposed to happen. You are still the hottest girl in school".

"Really? Even Tori"? Jade asked hopefully through the door.

Robbie laughed, "Of course Jade I'd do you over Tori any day".

Jade opened the door in a flash, "You thought about doing Vega"?

Robbie put his hands up and shook his head, "No I just wanted you to come out. You are beautiful". Jade blushed in her dark green dress. (Same one she wore in the episode).

Mrs. Shapiro walked over to Jade, "Wow you look amazing Jade. Okay you two I am going to go out I'll see you tomorrow".

Robbie asked, "Where are you going"?

His mother looked at him like he was stupid, "I know what happens at prom nights and I don't want to be in the house like what happened last time". Both teen blushed remembering that very awkward conversation. "I will see you tomorrow".

Robbie and Jade finished up the finishing touches on their clothes a flower for the girl and a tie straightening for the boy. They also ate before they knew that Jade gets queasy with little food in her stomach.

Since the pregnancy Robbie had taken a cooking class and bought a lot of cooking books so he could satisfy her hunger and cravings. Her current favorite is a cheese burger; before he cooked it he would dip it in decaf coffee. Robbie found it disgusting while Jade loved them.

Robbie and Jade were getting inside of the limo that he rented to give Jade the full prom experience.

When they arrived it was just getting started the band was playing while Tori was running around trying to keep it maintained. Jade laughed, "Vega looks stressed".

Robbie nodded, "Yeah let's go dance".

Jade smiled and walked over to the dance floor. Robbie took her hand and put his other on her hip while he led them in a slow dance.

Robbie looked into her blue eyes, "Jade I love you so much".

Jade stared at him, "I love you too". She put her head on his shoulder as he pulled them closer, "Robbie can you believe we'll be parents"?

Robbie chuckled, "No. I also can't believe we are having twins".

Jade chuckled, "I can't believe it because I have to give birth to them".

Robbie smirked, "Sorry about that but you were the one that wanted round two".

Jade pulled back and hit his arm, "That's not how twins happen idiot".

Robbie just laughed, "I know just kidding. I love you no matter what".

Jade went back to resting her head on his shoulder, "Robbie I know that lately I have been demanding and short tempered with you but-".

Robbie cut her off, "Jade its okay I love you no matter what. I also love making you happy whether it be rubbing your feet to making you a coffee burger".

Jade laughed, "I don't get why more people don't make them that way they are delicious".

Robbie chuckled, "When you’re not dealing with those cravings we'll see if you feel the same way". They both danced and laughed.

(With Tori)

'Okay the band is playing, the lights are set, the food and drink are stocked, took away Sikowitz's lighter and tires and soon announce king and queen'. Tori was snapped out of it by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Beck, "I thought you were supposed to be in Canada"?

Beck shrugged, "I decided to go to prom. Can I have a dance"?

Tori smiled, "One dance then I have to go make announce the king and queen".

Beck took her hand and hugged her to his body, "Would I be out of line to ask you out"?

Tori blushed, "No I'd love to go out with you". Beck smiled, "I can't wait".

After another song of dancing Tori walked up to the stage microphone, "Hello everyone how are you enjoying Hollywood Arts first prom"? Everyone cheered. "That is great I am now going to announce the king and queen. The king is Beck Oliver and the queen is…me. That was a shock I will also read the runners up to join me and the king on the dance floor. The runners up are Robbie and…Trina".

Robbie just looked at Jade in shock while Jade was shaking with rage. 'I am going to kill that little bitch' Jade screamed mentally.

Robbie walked out to the dance floor to see Tori and Beck dancing and Trina heading right toward him. "Come on Robbie". Trina grabbed his hand and put it with hers and placed his other on her ass which he quickly moved.

It was too late Jade saw it. 'I am going to kill her skin her and make a purse out of the skin'.

"Come closer Robbie".

"I am good Trina".

"Come on why won't you take advantage of this moment"?

Robbie shook his head, "No offense but I love Jade and no amount of being a slut is going to change that". Robbie let go of her and walked back to Jade. "Let's get out of here”, he whispered in her ear.  
“No I’m gonna kill this bitch”.   
“Jade let’s go home” Robbie said huskily. Jade just nodded feeling his hot breath on her neck.

(Back at home)

Jade turned to Robbie, "Go up to your room and strip I have to get something".

Jade ran to the freezer and grabbed the strawberry ice cream. 'This is gonna be tasty' Jade thought. She ran upstairs and took off her dress in the hallway before seeing Robbie in all of his glory on his bed.

Jade hid the ice cream behind her back as she walked over and started to kiss him.

'She tastes like strawberries and cherry lip-gloss', Robbie decided as he felt her grinding her body into his. Her pussy was above his cock, teasing him. He knew that all he had to do was push her back a bit and then he would be able to slide into her stubbornly tight center, but he just couldn't stop kissing her.

He tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth even more. There wasn't a single part of Jade that was safe from his oral assault. He shuddered against her as she fought back with just as much enthusiasm. Her lips were playing tortuous tunes on his mouth, her hips were grinding mercilessly into his erection, and her fingers had left their haven in his hair and were now sliding down his chest.

He growled into her when he felt her fingers trace the lines of his pectorals. Her touch was light but insistent as she swirled her nails around his nipples. Her jerked into her when he felt her pinch them slightly. He found her smiling into the kiss only a moment later. Robbie groaned again as she slid those wicked digits down his abdomen. Her nails scraped across the ridges that were made by his muscle and pink lines formed where ever she went.

Her hands disappeared for a minute but her mouth remained constant. Robbie hungrily feasted on her lips while enjoying the pleasant taste of strawberries on her tongue.

That was before something cold hit his chest.

"Shit!" He gasped, ripping his mouth away from hers in a single movement. His brown eyes connected with her liquid sapphire ones and his they widened. Desire was shining in her glimmering orbs but she was biting the lips on her panting mouth in order to keep her breathing under control. Robbie's eyes slid down to her chest and he stared when he saw the rapid thumping of her heart against her breast.

It was only then that he noticed something was sliding down his chest. Tearing his eyes away from the seductress before him, Robbie looked down. Not just something… strawberry ice cream was sliding down his chest. He frowned softly when he saw the three distinct lumps of melting ice cream slowly begin to slide over to his pectorals and down to his abdomen.

"Jade," he said, his own voice breathless. He slowly looked up at her and frowned. "What the hell—"

He didn't get to finish; in the next second Jade's mouth was on him. Her face was pressed against his chest and her body was curved sensually against his. Her tiny pink tongue was dancing against his skin as she lapped up every bit of strawberry ice cream that was left to offer.

Robbie couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, hell, he couldn't even see. He was just staring blankly out into space while Jade West licked ice cream off of his body. His skin was on fire where ever she touched. His mind was numb as he felt her fingers joining in the exploration. She massaged his sides while she continued to pleasure him with her tongue. The delicately rough pad of her tongue slid against his smooth skin, over the bumps, over the erratic beating of his heart, and over the dips and grooves of his sternum.

She moved up to his neck and nibbled at his pulse, which he knew, must have been beating embarrassingly fast. He shuddered when she moved up to play with his earlobe and the sides of his jaw. Her lips were gently tugging at his skin while her hands were still sliding over every inch of his body.

Finally, her lips reached his and she kissed him hard. His stunned mind barely comprehending what had just happened only knew enough to kiss her back. Their tongues did furious battle and she moaned when his hands moved away from their position on her bruised hips and went up to grip her hair. One arm locked around her waist and pressed her chest against his. Her throbbing heartbeat matched his and he growled into her mouth.

Now he could taste strawberry ice cream, and him on her tongue. He could taste the essence of his own skin inside of her mouth.

That thought alone made him harder than he had ever been in his life.

Without saying a single word Robbie surged forward and rolled Jade onto her back. A surprised squeak came from her mouth and she gasped when Robbie hovered above her. His eyes were intensely hard on hers and he saw the shiver that it sent down her body. His jaw clenched and he slowly allowed a grin to appear on his face.

Jade stared at him, her eyebrows furrowed softly, "Robb—"

Whatever she had been about to say was abruptly cut off. She gasped hard and arched her back against his. He snickered lightly when he saw how wide her eyes became. He saw the perfect circular shape her mouth formed as she bent her head back in a silent gasp.

Robbie, grinning ridiculously, turned his head down to her body and began to work. Her skin her perfectly fragrant, milky white, gorgeous skin was now covered in dripping strawberry ice cream. Her breasts already treats in their own right were now topped with the dripping pink cream. He hungrily swirled his tongue around her nipples, tasting her own unique flavor while the ice cream enhanced it almost to an unbearable level. Her hands moved up into his hair and gripped hard while breathy moans came from her throat.

Robbie grinned and opened his mouth as wide as he could. His tongue ran over her entire chest, taking in lumps of ice cream as well as tiny trails that dripped down the sides of her body. She crooned and keened under him as he worked. He smoothed his way between her breasts once he had left the offending mounds thoroughly suckled and abused and came to the small baby bump of her hard stomach. He lapped up any juices that had taken refuge in her belly button and proceeded to smother her sides with wet, hot, open-mouthed kisses, just to catch any trails he might have missed.

She groaned his name and he smiled wickedly. One of his hands left her body and he felt along the sides of the bed. His searching fingers finally located the tub of ice cream and he tugged it towards them once again. Robbie moved his head up her body and began to kiss her entire form. Nothing was left unexposed as he let his tongue explore her delicious curves.

He could hear her panting harder than ever as he swirled around her nipples with his tongue. The taunt peaks left nothing to the imagination as he sucked and lathed. Jade's fingers in his hair were pulling tighter and tighter the longer he took. He grinned against her and finally readied himself for what he wanted to do.

Robbie brought two of his fingers from where they had been resting inside of the ice cream and slowly slid them inside of her.

Jade's entire body jerked off of the bed into an arch that would have impressed a yoga instructor. Her eyes shot open and her mouth divided to produce a wide, soul-stealing, gasp.

"Shit! Robbie!" She shrieked.

He was above her, his lips were pushing against hers, and his tongue was invading her mouth. Her eyes were still open wide as he slowly drove his cold fingers in and out of her tight channel. Her body was writhing and rocking underneath of his and her mouth tried as best as it could to respond to the growing urgency in him. Robbie drove his fingers in and out of her body while his frozen thumb teased and flicked at her clit. Sweat rolled off of her body as he felt the pressure becoming far too much for her to handle.

After a few more minutes of torture Jade ripped her mouth away from Robbie's and screamed as an orgasm blasted through her entire body. Robbie lifted himself above her so he could watch as her entire form convulsed around his fingers. Her pink-tinted skin puckered under him, her hair stuck to her forehead, and her eyes shut into tight, crinkling lines.

Robbie pulled his constricted fingers out of her and waited until her breathing came back to normal. Her chest was heaving up and down with the force of her orgasm. Robbie watched in hungry fascination as her breasts moved along with the irregularity of her breathing and her beating heart. Her nipples seemed to be tormenting him with their obvious sweetness.

His eyes finally roved back up to her face. She was staring at him through half-lidded, lust-filled, shining eyes. Her mouth was open and her swollen lips trembled as she attempted to breathe normally.

Robbie just grinned at her and held his strawberry and juice covered fingers over her, as if to display them like a trophy.

Jade simply stared at him. She took a few more breaths before swallowing and saying hoarsely, "You had better not put those back in the ice cream."

Robbie didn't answer. Instead, he simply smirked and brought his fingers to his mouth. He heard her breath catch as she watched him slowly lick off every bit of juice from his coated fingers. Robbie's tongue swirled around the base, the shaft, and the tips of his fingers. He closed his eyes while enjoying the scintillating taste of Jade and strawberries.

When he was finished he looked back down at her and grinned at her disbelieving expression, "Delicious," he whispered.

That was the only word he said before thrusting into her completely.

Jade didn't even have time to try and stop the scream that came from her mouth. Her arms immediately came around his shoulders and her legs hooked around his back. She cursed liberally as he withdrew and thrust back inside with the strength of a wild animal.

Sweat beaded on Robbie's forehead as he pushed himself further and further inside of her. He could feel the tip of his cock hitting her cervix walls and inwardly congratulated himself. Jade was alternately panting and screaming against him as he pummeled her tight center. Wildly, he brought his face down to hers and captured her lips in a kiss. He could still taste her juices on his own tongue so he knew that she could taste them as well. Her body clenched around him as he pushed his mouth against hers. Her tight walls were gripping him, massaging him; her wetness was making it nearly impossible to keep going.

Jade shrieked into him and came again, this time around his cock. Robbie, feeling her inner walls collapsing, was no longer able to contain the pressure that was building inside of him. With a roar of satisfaction, he emptied himself into her.

He stayed above her for a few more minutes. Thrusting erratically until he was damn positive that Jade had sucked all of the energy out of his body. With a groan, he pulled himself out of her, rolled over, and flopped to the side.

Jade was lying on her back, completely focused on getting her lungs to work properly. Robbie crawled over to her and placed his face in the crook of her shoulder and neck. He pressed a delicate kiss into her collarbone and tried not to pass out like some weak first-timer.

It took him nearly ten minutes to finally get his heart rate back under control. He blearily looked over at Jade and saw that she had turned her face towards him. He blinked and raised one eyebrow.

She looked at him, leaned forward, and whispered into his ear, "We are so trying chocolate syrup next time."

"I can't wait as long as we don't try coffee". Jade chuckled, "I love you and thanks for the best prom ever".

End

Ch 8

"You two are the proud parents of different sex twins. One of each". The doctor announced.

Robbie just looked at Jade who was in a little bit of shock. 'I didn't think of this option' they both thought.

Jade looked at the doctor, "That is…great. I'm just guessing that this is really uncommon".

The doctor laughed, "It is for couples without twins in their family history so you’re just blessed".

Jade scoffed, "Yeah blessed. Thank god it wasn't triplets".

The doctor picked up Jade's chart, "So for the birth what are you going to do"?

Robbie looked confused, "She's going to give birth unless you can beam the kids out".

The doctor found it amusing while Jade hit him, "She means the normal way or a c section".

"Oh I think you should do a c section".

Jade looked at the doctor, "I don't mind pain but how much pain we talking about"?

The doctor pulled out a chart, "It is like if we broke your femur".

Jade just answered, "C section or you could just knock me out and push on my stomach and wait for them to pop out".

The doctor smiled again, "This is why I like working with teenage couples they're so fun. Just one more thing since this is your first child and you are only siblings we suggest a parenting class". The doctor handed over a brochure.

Jade glared at it, "I don't think so".

Robbie snatched the paper out of her hands, "Cone on Jade this could be helpful". Jade rolled her eyes, "Fine".

"Excellent. I will get you a coupon and the ultrasound picture and you can leave". The couple nodded and went back to talking about the class.

(Hollywood Arts after lunch)

Jade and Robbie were still able to catch the last half of the day. As soon as they walked into Sikowitz class Cat was on them, "What is the gender? Boy or girl? Are they going to have red hair"?

Jade nearly screamed, "Cat! Settle down we couldn't tell the hair color and since we both have dark hair it's highly unlikely". The rest of the gang walked up behind Cat.

Cat just whined, "Will I have a niece or nephew"?

Jade just sighed and looked at Robbie who answered, "Both".

The gang erupted into cheers while Cat had Jade in a vice hug. Jade looked freaked out by the affection of the red head. Jade looked at Robbie to help her out.

Robbie smiled and pried Cat off of Jade, "Come on Cat you have to stop".

"Kk".

That's when Trina walked over with a face splitting grin which made Jade growl in annoyance. Robbie put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

Trina asked, "Tori if someone made a promise a long time ago should that person keep their word"?

Tori nodded, "Yes you keep your word".

Trina pulled put of her purse an old looking piece of construction paper and handed it to her sister. Tori smiled in nostalgia, "I remember this".

"Then you will remember that if you didn't fulfill that you will be my slave for a month".

Tori shook her head, "I will not do it. This was a stupid bet made a long time ago".

Jade started to laugh, "What did you have to do"?

Beck looked at the offending paper, "She had to marry a prince and live in a magic sugar castle".

Jade just laughed harder, "You have to do it".

Trina put her hand on Jade's shoulder, "Thank you Jade".

As soon as Trina's hand made contact Jade glared at Trina, "Never touch me". Trina yanked her hand off Jade like it was on fire.

Trina then reached in her purse and handed Tori a list, "I want these done and I'll have another list for you tomorrow".

Tori looked at the group with her 'what the fuck just happened face'. Jade smiled, "That's not a pretty face".

End

Next episode is Kesha ice cream

Party 9

(Robbie's house) 

Jade was awakened from her nap by Robbie. Robbie was shaking her, "Wake up Jade". Robbie had just gotten off the phone with Tori and her great plan to win a Kesha concert.

Jade's eyes snapped open to see Robbie pushing her shoulder. "Stop it before you lose that hand".

Robbie pulled back his hand, "Tori wants us to go over to her place to help win a contest".

Jade glared at her boyfriend, "Why would I want to help her"?

Robbie smirked, "If we win we get a private concert from Kesha". Jade stepped out of their bed and threw on some clothes. Robbie just smirked knowing how much she loved Kesha.

(Tori's house)

When Robbie and Jade walked through Tori's front door they saw about a hundred pints of ice cream. Tori stood up, "Okay I need you to dig through them and look at the letter at the bottom. Get started and scrape them into these tubs". Jade and Robbie got started in the corner together.

The first hour Jade actually ate the ice cream instead of scraping it out and every time she got a "K".

Tori was in shock at how much ice cream Jade was putting away. "Jade you’re going to get sick".

Jade glared at Tori, "My babies want ice cream". Cat just laughed like she always did when Jade said the word baby.

Tori kept digging, "I am sorry. I have no idea what it's like being pregnant". There was a large silence only filled by scraping until Tori spoke up again, "Out of curiosity what is it like being pregnant"?

Jade sighed, "It is different. I feel heavier, I pee often, odd cravings and mood swings". Robbie snorted at that. "Robbie shut it. I just can't wait to be done with this".

Cat laughed, "I can't wait till I can see them. What are you going to name them"?

Jade smiled, "We talked about it and we have some ideas like. For a girl Tara, Tess or Sara and for a boy Ben, Nate or Tony". Robbie was smiling fondly at his girlfriend remembering this particular conversation.

Andre spoke up, "I like Tony and Sara".

Cat was next, "Can you name them like an animal. Like sparky or tickles". Everyone looked at her confused and they all had the same thought 'What goes on in her head'?

Beck scraped some more and called out another "A. I think Tony and Tara so they will be T and T".

Tori smiled at Beck and nudged him, "How sweet Beck but don't even think of knocking me up".

Jade laughed, "Don't want to ruin her figure Vega".

Tori glared at Jade, "Robbie do you think your going to be a good dad"?

Robbie looked up from his ice cream, "Yeah. Jade and I are going to go to a class in a couple days for parenting and baby stuff".

Jade snapped her head to her boyfriend, "I said I didn't want to".

Robbie argued, "Neither of us knows how to change a diaper or how to hold a baby". Cat giggled at the word baby again.

Jade groaned, "Fine damn it".

After another hour they only had the 'S' left. Robbie looked at the ice cream and smiled, "I'm going to take the ice cream to the park for the kids".

Beck looked at Robbie oddly, "I don't know how kid’s parents will to react to that".

Robbie didn't care he just didn't want to waste all of the ice cream.

(When Robbie got back)

Robbie walked in to the living room shirt torn, bruises and cuts on his face. Jade was off her ass and at his side in a second. "Oh my god Robbie what happened"?

Robbie just frowned, "I yelled out free ice cream then the moms beat me and one big mom stepped on my neck". Robbie pulled down the collar to see a big bruise.

Jade kissed it, "I am so sorry baby". Jade led him to the couch and laid him down, "Just lie down and sleep".

Robbie just nodded and closed his eyes while Jade wiped some of the blood off of his face.

The gang went back to trying to spell Kesha and eventually figured out to check the least popular flavors.

(The store)

The girls and Andre ran to the cooler and grabbed the last funky nut blast. Tori quickly emptied it and saw another H. Tori started to tear up at the fact that she would still have to be Trina's assistant.

Cat pointed to a long haired boy, "That kid has funky nut blast". The gang rushed over.

Tori put on her best smile, "Whatcha eating"?

The kid looked her up and down, "Funky nut blast". Jade smiled, "She will pay you $30 for it".

Cat clapped, "Now we can see Kesha". The others yelled at her slip.

The kid nodded but then pulled out the letter token and licked it clean revealing an 'S'. "This is what you want"?

They all nodded while the kid was thinking, "I will give it to you after a kiss from you". He pointed to Tori. "You". He pointed to Cat. "And the fat one".

Jade saw red and took a couple steps before Andre and Tori held her back. "I am pregnant you little shit"

The kid backed off, "Fine then-".

Andre stepped away, "You better stop right there".

After a few more minutes of negotiating the kid finally handed it over and Tori emailed Kesha saying she won.

(Concert time)

Kesha was on stage performing her song "Blow". She then started shooting confetti and her back up dancers did also.

Robbie and Jade were relaxing enjoying the music. Jade smiled, "This is nice".

Robbie put his arm around her, "Sorry you can't dance like you want to".

Jade wasn't able to jump and move fast at this stage in her pregnancy. Jade grabbed Robbie's hand and dragged him over to the others. She then moved his hands to the appropriate spots for slow dancing.

They were like that till the end of the song as they whispered sweet things in each others ears.

When the concert was over and Kesha escaped Trina's clutches she approached Jade. "So that your boyfriend"? Kesha pointed at Robbie who was talking to Cat and Andre.

Jade nodded, "Yeah and the father of my unborn children".

Kesha looked her up and down, "That is nice. How did you two get together"?

Jade smiled, "We have been friends forever and it took us being wasted to realize our feelings for each other".

Kesha laughed, "Gotta love high school parties. I just wanted to talk with everyone like the contest said".

Jade laughed, "Sorry about that crazy bitch".

Kesha smirked, "She is a freak. Anyway good luck with the kid’s thing". Jade thanked her as Kesha went over to Tori.

Robbie walked back over, "Hey babe. What did Kesha say"?

Jade smirked, "She wished us luck on the kid thing. Oh and that Trina is a freak". Robbie just nodded in agreement.

Once Kesha left Robbie and Jade headed home. Once they were in Robbie's bed in their sleepwear Jade said, "Thanks Robbie".

Robbie looked confused, "For what"?

Jade just teared up, "Just being there for me. Today I realized how amazing you have been. You don't push things, and don't make me mad".

Robbie kissed her, "I love you so much Jade".

Jade had a tear slide down her face on to the pillow, "When you were attacked I was so scared and the thought of losing you-".

Robbie stopped her by crashing his lips onto hers. When he stopped he smiled, "You won't lose me". They held each other for a while.

Then Jade felt a movement in her womb, she grabbed Robbie's hand and moved it to the kick, "I felt them kick".

Robbie was shocked as he felt a tiny kick of one of his kids. "Oh my god Jade this is amazing".

Jade started to cry but this time in joy, "This makes today perfect".

Robbie moved down to her stomach and kissed it, "I little ones it's your daddy". Jade just laughed at his already parental skills.

Robbie went back to holding Jade, "I love you". Jade repeated the sentiment as they nodded off.

End

Next chapter is the parenting class and lemon.

Party 10

(Parenting class) 

The teacher put on a smiled, "Okay new parents we will be getting started right away. First we will talk about the joys of parenting, then putting on a diaper and a talk about birthing options".

"Parenting is the hardest job in the world. (AN complete bullshit. What about coal miners, doctors, surgeons, ufc fighters and oil rig workers just to name a few). The way you raise your child will make shape them into the person they are going to be for the rest of their lives. Your children are a reflection of you so you have to be strict but not too strict. You can put them on time outs but you can't shake them. You also have to be willing to let them cry it helps them be independent. (AN I googled that and I think that is bullshit too). So you all need to prepare for your children to love you but cry and you need to love them back no matter what".

Jade was about to throw up 'What the fuck is this shit? It's not that hard to take care of a baby it's just a smaller version of a lazy drunk teenager'.

The teacher clapped her hands, "Okay now let's try to change a diaper since you will be needing that the moment they are born. Go to a station and change the baby".

Jade and Robbie were attempting to put a diaper on the toy baby. This was their fourth time each and couldn't figure it out. Jade was just trying to get it done quickly while Robbie was clueless.

The teacher walked by with a scowl on her face. She was a very old woman who by the look of it didn't even like kids. "What a shame I guess your child will be sitting in its own filth".

Jade glared at the woman and stepped close to her face, "My children will be fine". Jade was already angry and add a bitch to the mix was not good.

After ten more minutes Robbie finally got it down while Jade watched him. "Good job Robbie I guess you'll be changing him".

Robbie smirked, "At least I don't have to feed them".

Jade growled, "We will be using formula".

Robbie looked aghast, "No no no we can't formula babies are stupider and shorter. Sinjin was a formula baby". That made his argument undeniable.

Jade's eyes widening thinking of holding a baby Sinjin…she nearly threw up. "You win. I will breast feed".

Robbie just smiled, "You are going to be a great mom". Jade smiled.

(Lecture about delivery time)

"-the best way I think to give birth is in the water. It helps you relax the muscles in your body and let's the baby be born in a low stress environment".

Jade snorted 'low stress my ass if I'll be stressed my kids better be stressed'.

"-I think you are all ready for your first children and I congratulate you for passing this course".

Robbie whispered to Jade, "It is a free class it's not like they can make us retake it".

Jade smirked, "The lady is just a bitch reminds me of Trina". Robbie sighed knowing that Jade was still angry at Trina for trying to steal him away from her.

(Home)

Robbie, his mom and Jade were sitting at the dinner table eating take out talking about the class.

Mrs. Shapiro finished her food before asking, "So how do you think you will fare with the real thing"?

Jade shrugged, "It will be hardest on me since I have to breast feed". Robbie tried to hide his smirk since every time she says breast he thinks of her perfect pair.

Mrs. Shapiro nodded in understanding, "It is the best. I just hope that you will be okay with the no sleep and little time to yourselves".

Robbie sighed, "I will probably take most nights since Jade will be exhausted after giving birth and getting herself back in shape". You could feel the tension rise as those words flew out of his mouth.

Jade snapped, "You think I'm fat".

Robbie shook his head, "No no it's that once you are done giving birth you have to get your stamina back. Just walking upstairs tire you and it's hard to be in plays when you have to catch your breath".

Jade calmed down a little after hearing his reasons. 'He isn't just thinking of me as a piece of ass he cares about my well being'.

Mrs. Shapiro looked at her son and mouthed, "Nice save". Robbie just nodded knowing how close he came to death.

Jade smiled again with her mood swings it was common, "I just can't wait till I can hold them".

Mrs. Shapiro took a bite of her Chinese take out. "You still need to get two cribs, toys and car seats".

Robbie nodded finishing the noodles in his mouth, "I plan to move my couch and book case to make room. I will just install shelves for them by my desk".

Jade groaned, "I like that couch it's so comfy and we have some-". Jade was cut off by Mrs. Shapiro clearing her throat. Jade blushed forgetting she was there and almost revealing some stories about that couch that would have given her a heart attack.

Robbie just chuckled, "Yeah we can just put it some where else for a while and when the kids get old enough they can use the fold out bed".

Jade looked surprised, "It's a fold out bed"?

Robbie nodded, "Yeah. Cat slept there when she crashed off the sugar high she was riding".

Jade glared at him, "Cat slept in your room". She growled in the most menacing voice she could muster.

Robbie gulped, "Just once and that was after I treated her for all she could eat cupcakes for talking to my grandma".

Mrs. Shapiro groaned, "I forgot grandma is staying over this weekend while people fix their tub".

Jade's jaw dropped, "That crazy woman that video chatted with you during class"?

Robbie rubbed his face with his hands, "Thank you for reminding me. She is so annoying and she wants to fix me up with...oh no".

Jade and Mrs. Shapiro had the same thought 'grandma is going to flip the fuck out'. Mrs. Shapiro hated how the woman would always try to hook Robbie up with Jewish girls all the time now he's an expecting father.

Robbie was in panic mode knowing grandma was going to piss Jade off then Jade would kill her and they would have to hide the body. 'Oh no grandma is going to kill me and then Jade is going to kill her. What am I going to do'? The rest of dinner was spent in silence while they all thought about how to handle the situation.

End

Party 11

(Robbie's bedroom) 

Robbie and Jade were getting hot and heavy since his mom was out getting groceries.

Robbie took off his shirt while Jade did the same. He just looked at her breasts god they looked amazing; ever since she got pregnant they swelled making her a solid D cup.

Jade just smiled and wagged a finger at him, "Come here". Robbie was quickly straddling her while sucking and nipping at her neck then moving lower. When he started to suck on her nipples he felt some warm liquid enter his mouth. He looked up at Jade.

"That was breast milk Robbie man up and drinks it. My tits have been aching since last week. I want you to help me out." Jade explained.

"Do you want me to spit it out... or swallow it"? Robbie asked uncertainly.

"Breast milk is very nutritious Robbie. I heard it's also supposed to taste good especially since it came from me". Jade said, answering his question indirectly.

Robbie shrugged his shoulders minutely before he moved back towards her. He took her left breast back into his mouth and applied gentle pressure. Jade sighed in pleasure and relief as Robbie began to ease the dull ache that had been there for the better part of three days.

Jade couldn't help but let out a shuddering breath as his tongue flicked her nipple and quickly began to circle it. He looked up at her with his eyes quickly to make sure that the sigh didn't mean she was in pain before he pulled away from her left breast, swallowed the milk and switched to her right.

Jade threw her head back and set her hand on the bed to support herself as she shook and moaned. Robbie grinned as he continued to suckle her breast. He would squeeze to draw milk, lick her nipple clean and switch after a minute. Jade kept shaking and moaning for the entire time, using one hand to steady herself and the other to grasp the back of Robbie's head.

Robbie was just about to thrust in her when he heard the shrill voice of his grandma, "ROBBIE"!

Jade and Robbie's eyes widened as they looked at each other. Robbie jumped out of bed threw Jade her robe and grabbed his.

His grandmothers footsteps were fast approaching thank god he didn't have an erection. His grandmother’s voice shut him down but it couldn't shut down Jade's hormones. Jade was pissed but got dressed anyway as she tied the sash the door flew open.

The grandmother paled at the sight of Robbie and this girl. "Robbie Shapiro I am ashamed of you. What would your mother say"?

Robbie scratched his head, "Mom knows Jade is here".

"You shouldn't be dating that harlot anyway apparently your mom has dropped the ball".

Jade snarled, "Lady get out". Robbie had an arm around her to soothe her and keep her from killing his grandma.

"Listen young lady I want you to go home".

Jade smiled, "Okay you’re the boss". Jade then sat on Robbie's bed and faked shock, "Home sweet home".

"That is not your home. Robbie tell her to go home".

Robbie was now freaking out but knowing it would come out anyway, "Grandma she does live here".

The older lady was now gaping, "Robbie how could you not see that she is using you. I know this girl who would be perfect-".

Robbie nearly screamed, "Enough. Jade is my girlfriend and the mother of my children".

The grandmother was now flailing her arms about, "Robbie how could you have a child without marriage and you taint the Shapiro line with that".

Jade was now up, "Listen you old-". Robbie slammed his hand over Jade's mouth, "Don't say things like that. Now get out of our room". The grandmother walked out but not before glaring daggers at Jade.

As soon as she closed the door Jade started to rant. "Robbie I knew she was a bitch but she is too much. Did you see the way she looked at me it was like I raped you".

Robbie just sat on the edge of his bed knowing that this was going to be a very long weekend. "Jade just keep your distance and we can get through this".

Jade put on some real clothes. "Fine but I'm hungry for coffee burgers".

Robbie sighed knowing that he'd have to leave his room and confront his grandma but it was for Jade. "Fine I will go make you food so you can feed my children".

Jade smiled at his joke in all honesty he was a really good cook. The things he would make were incredible. "Robbie can you also add provolone cheese"?

Robbie smiled and kissed her, "Sure". He then proceeded to the kitchen to see his grandma talking on the phone.

"How could you let that girl stay in your home"? She stopped as she saw Robbie, "I can explain".

Robbie just went in the fridge and grabbed all the necessary supplies while starting a pot of decaf coffee. His grandma quickly hung up the phone, "Robbie I-".

Robbie just glared at her, "I don't want to hear it. I know you don't approve of Jade like you didn't like Cat. I wasn't even dating Cat and you made fun of her for her hair. Jade won't take that from you so be careful". Robbie then started to form the patties out of the ground beef and added all of the spices Jade like garlic, paprika, sea salt and bacon bits.

"Robbie I just think that you can do better".

Robbie continued on his task, "Grandma you don't realize who I am. I am a geeky kid with a puppet with very bad social skills. I love Jade because she doesn't see all that like other girls do. I love her and she is carrying my children".

"Children"? She was in shock.

Robbie nodded while marinating the patties in coffee. "Yes as in plural. No matter what you think she didn't get pregnant for money or a nice house she has money of her own".

"Why is she living with you your mother wouldn't say"?

Robbie was now cooking the burgers in a skillet, "Ask her because I won't tell you".

There was a silence for a while since Robbie was cooking and grandma was going through her impression of the girl in her head.

Meanwhile Jade had snuck down stairs to see what was taking Robbie so long and heard Robbie speak. "Grandma I know you don't approve of kids outside of marriage but I will marry her some day".

Jade gasped 'He wants to marry me? I know we never talked about it and I'm not the white dress church type of girl. Wow Robbie is the perfect guy'.

The grandmother sighed, "I will give her a chance since you and your mother like her so much".

Robbie was plating his creations and going to rush them up to Jade so she wouldn't be mad. She knew the exact amount of time it took to make them and she didn't like to be kept waiting.

Jade snuck back up to Robbie's room as soon as the sizzling of the meat stopped so she wouldn't be caught eves dropping.

(Robbie's room)

Jade was lying in their bed waiting for her food and just in that moment Robbie opened the door making the smell if the burgers hit her nose. She could smell the amazing meat the was seasoned perfectly.

Robbie set the plate on her lap with a smile and climbed in next to her with his. "Jade I love you so much".

Jade's eyes felt little misty damn hormones, "I love you too".

They watched TV as they eat…or as Robbie ate, Jade was scaring the two burgers down letting out moans of delight. She was done with both before Robbie was done with one he just exchanged plates knowing Jade was still hungry.

Jade smiled, "Thank you I'm just so hungry. When this is over I won't be able to eat this much again".

Robbie wasn't paying attention, "Sure when you get pregnant again".

Jade's head snapped up, "We never talked about how many kids we wanted".

Robbie wiped his mouth with a napkin before answering, "I want three, I originally wanted two but I want one more".

Jade looked at him skeptically, "You only want one more? I have twins right now even if you wanted another kid we'd probably get more then we bargained for".

Robbie smiled, "Jade I want to grow old with you and raise kids with you. I know you will be a fantastic mother and you won't want to have an empty house".

Jade frowned, "I think we need to just see how these two go".

Robbie smiled, "You do realize that when these kids are born you won't be their only mother".

Jade looked at him confused, "What the hell do you mean"?

"Cat she will be spoiling these kids for life and I pray they don't end up ditzy".

Jade laughed, "Yeah she will never leave the kids alone she's like a kid herself. You know we still need to name the kids right"?

Robbie sighed they couldn't come to an agreement because he kept over analyzing things, "Okay you pick the girl's name I pick the boy's name".

Jade nodded, "Tara Catarina Shapiro".

Robbie nodded liking the sound of that, "Okay um…Matthew Shapiro".

Jade just frowned, "You forgot his middle name".

Robbie shrugged, "I can't think of anything".

Jade face palmed, "Just use your first name or something cool like a number or reaper".

Robbie just gave her the 'WTF' face while she explained, "Come on I want our kid to be cool".

Robbie nodded, "Fine we'll use my first name".

Jade smiled as she cleaned her face from the burger, "Great now I'm going to get some rest". She cuddled into his chest and watched TV slowly drifting off to sleep.

End

Next is the time skip to the last couple weeks of her pregnancy.

Party 12

(3 weeks till due date) 

Jade had Robbie's arm in a vice while she slept. Since she couldn't spoon any more she snuggled with his arms.

Robbie just watched his angel as she slept. She was now very pregnant and very edgy. She would snap at anyone for anything she nearly killed Lane when he suggested she stay at home instead of school.

Robbie smiled knowing that this was all going to be worth it. He started having doubts when he would get yelled at for the littlest things. People joke that you’re supposed to be afraid of your girlfriend but he was really scared of her. When they went to bed angry he could feel Jade staring at him in his sleep and mumbling death threats. 'Good times'. He thought with a smile.

Robbie had also taken the next couple months off so he could help Jade. She was having trouble getting up and got winded when she walked up the stairs.

Robbie loved doing things for her just so he could see her smile. When Grandma was over she got in a fight with Jade over not doing anything for herself.

(Flashback)

Grandma yelled, "Why can't you do anything yourself"?

Jade was sitting across from her at the dinner table while Robbie cooked with his mom. "I can't cook and Robbie is a good cook".

"I just don't see why you are incapable of going anywhere without him".

Jade was shocked by that, "I love him why wouldn't I want to be around him"?

Grandma shrugged, "I don't know why would a teenage girl not live with her parents"?

Robbie looked at his mom scared, "Shit".

His mom looked back sympathetically, "Let them work it out".

Jade was now seething, "Listen mother time my parents hated me and kicked me out when I got pregnant. I love Robbie and want to be by his side forever. Just because you’re stuck in a shitty relationship doesn't mean you can bring ours down".

Robbie was in shock that Jade had said that and tried to change the subject. "Babe what do you want on your sub sandwich"?

Jade took her glare off of the older woman and looked at Robbie, "The usual".

Robbie quickly went to work just hoping this dinner wouldn't go any worse.

(Dinner)

They were all quiet praying that the silence would last. That was until grandma spoke up, "So how did you meet the queen of darkness Robbie"?

Robbie sighed, "I have known her for year’s grandma".

"Really so Jade why did you get knocked up"? Robbie coughed up his Mt. Dew.

Jade put on a sickly smile and used her nice southern accent. "Well I decided at the age of 17 it was a smart idea to start a family. I then decided that great grandma will never talk to my family".

The grandma gasped, "They are my great grand children".

Jade laughed, "They are my kids".

Mrs. Shapiro was now deeply regretting this family dinner night. Robbie just sat there quietly knowing that Jade didn't need saving.

Grandma looked at Robbie, "She doesn't want me to see the children".

Robbie sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Listen grandma Jade is the mother and can do what she wants".

"How could you choose this harlot before me"?

Robbie shrugged, "I just don't care and if Jade doesn't want people around our kids I can't blame her. Who is on that list Jade"?

Jade smirked, "Trina, Obama, Sikowitz, my parents, Sinjin, Cat's brother, fags, and people with Aids, Hugh Jackman, any black rappers and drug dealers".

Robbie blinked 'She really got creative with that. How can she hate wolverine'?

Grandma was in shock and just walked out of the dining room without a word. Mrs. Shapiro looked at Jade, "You won I've never seen her like that. When she did this to me I cried".

They finished the dinner but Jade soon apologized. They aren't friends by any means but they are a tad more civil.

(Flashback end)

Robbie was a little sad that she would be in pain during labor for twins. She would cringe a lot when the twins were kicking up a storm. He started to absentmindedly stroking her hair.

Jade awoke to feeling her boyfriend's hands running through her hair. "Robbie"?

"Yeah babe".

"I love you".

Robbie smiled it has been a while since he heard that. "I love you too".

Jade cuddled closer to his warmth, "Can you tell me your plans"?

Robbie smiled over the last couple days they would talk about the future. It was like a bedtime story for her. "Okay we will have two kid’s one girl and one boy. When they are born we will spend every waking second calming them. Then after a year and after high school we will get married. You will write plays and books while I am the new Jeff Dunham".

Jade smiled, "I just can't believe we are having twins. They are going to ruin my body".

Robbie chuckled, "You are still smoken".

Jade looked at him mischievously, "Really? Well I think you will have to show me".

Robbie felt himself harden having sex with a pregnant Jade was the best thing ever. She was more sensitive so she was more vocal and way more satisfied to the point of passing out.

Jade straddled him while fishing his cock out of his boxers while pulling her panties to the side. "I am going to fuck you senseless".

Robbie smiled, "That is my line". Robbie thrust inside of her without a warning. Jade yelped in surprise but it turned into a moan.

Jade moaned out as she was now on top of Robbie as she moved her hips up and down on Robbie's cock as she impaled herself on her lover's cock and she could see that her actions was more than welcomed by her lover as he reached out and played with her tits with his hands, she moaned out her pleasure with each rise and fall of her hips, this angle allowed Robbie's cock to go even deeper into her pussy as well as touch a certain spot in her cunt that seemed to triple the amount of pleasure that she was feeling.

Robbie himself was more than willing to let Jade have her way with him as this allowed him to get some much needed rest for his back as despite his reluctance to admit it he was still feeling rather tired and this was going to help his body relax a bit, though with what Jade was doing to him along with the fact that he was able to see the woman this way was more than a bonus.

To see a blue eyed and brunette haired goddess who was naked on top of him with her hair acting like silk moving with each thrust of her hips, her breasts moving in sync with her actions, her face flushed red with pleasure, her naked body covered in sweat, the smell of sex thick in the air, and the sight of with his cock being engulfed by her pussy with each descend of her body was more than enough to convince Robbie to stay right where he was at this point of time.

He could already see that she was reaching her limit, but her own battle hardened and stamina had held her up this far as she continued to move her body up and down while he played with her breasts with his hands, he was enjoying this sight before him immensely and hoped that he was going to remember this for a very long time.

It was not long before Jade leaned forwards, allowing her breasts to be closer to him and he wasted no time responding to the wordless desire of Jade as he licked and sucked on her breasts, making her moan even louder as she continued to move her hips on his cock, and on the last thrust he released her breasts from his mouth as they both screamed their release.

"YESSSSSSS!"

Jade shivered as she felt herself being filled to the brim by her lover's cum while Robbie felt Jade's inner walls milk him for all he was worth and it was undeniably something that he was going to enjoy for a very long time. Jade then kissed him deeply while moving her hips a bit more to get all the delicious sensations that flooded her body.

As soon as that was over, Jade laid down next to her lover with deep breaths as she tried to get her breath back, the two looked at one another as Robbie looked at Jade's deep blue eyes as well as her beautiful face, marveling at the way she looked at him with the look of passion there in her eyes and face as well the twin splashes of red that was equaling the very same color of her hair.

Jade smiled and whispered to him in an undeniably seductive voice.

"I wish we could continue….but I am tired."

"I know…so am I….I guess we can take a break."

Jade grinned a bit as she kissed him gently but with the very same passion that she always showed after sex. Robbie naturally replied with the very same passion.

Jade was feeling fine then all of a sudden she felt like she wet herself. Robbie looked under the covers to see, "Your water broke".

Jade looked scared, "They're early".

Robbie didn't hear her as he quickly jumped up putting on clothes and packing a bag, "We are having a baby".

Jade slowly got off the bed only throwing on a robe. Robbie was done in record timing and started to call his mom.

Mrs. Shapiro walked into her son's room it sounded like something was wrong, "What is-"?

Robbie didn't wait for her to finish before cutting her off, "Jade's water broke".

Mrs. Shapiro started to panic, "Jade quickly get in the car. Robbie get some spare clothes, video camera and baby stuff". Robbie held up the bag. "Okay then call your friends".

Robbie quickly sent off a mass text since his mom was helping Jade walk to the car. 'Everyone Jade is going into labor meet at hospital'.

(Tori and Beck)

Beck was watching Tori making him breakfast. He slept over for the first time and he had a smile that couldn't be wiped off.

Then Tori's and his phone rang they both read the text at the same time.

From Robbie:

'Everyone Jade is going into labor meet at hospital'.

They shared a scared glance and started to get ready to leave. Beck put on some real clothes since he was only dressed in boxers and a wife beater. Tori was spreading butter on the test while grabbing some juice boxes for the road.

(Cat)

Cat was in front of her TV watching cartoons when her phone rang. 'Oooo a text from Robbie'.

From Robbie:

'Everyone Jade is going into labor meet at hospital'.

Cat squealed and scrambled to get her bags of presents ready for her new nieces. 'I am going to be an aunt'. She was so happy.

(Andre)

"Grandma the mail man isn't delivering a bomb".

The grandma yelled back, "Yes he is I've seen him on the TV".

Andre stopped arguing knowing that it wouldn't end well. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

From Robbie:

'Everyone Jade is going into labor meet at hospital'.

He laughed, "Go Robbie".

(Rade)

Jade was being escorted to the baby wing in a wheelchair while having very painful contractions.

Robbie just held her hand telling her it was going to be okay.

End

An sorry for the cliffy and long update period.

Party

(Delivery Room) 

Jade was screaming in pain as she was having contractions. Robbie was trying to talk for her, "Doc she really needs an epidural".

The doctor shook his head, "She progressed to fast and we don't have time".

That got Jade's attention, "What the fuck did you just say"? The doctor only repeats it to have Jade try and lunge at him. Robbie saw that coming but didn't expect the strength of the lunge it nearly knocked him over. "Jade you have to calm down".

Jade looked at him like he was crazy, "I am pushing 2 babies through my vagina. AND YOU THINK I NEED TO CALM DOWN"!

Robbie just put his hands up, "Jade it's going to be fine".

Her face was full of pain with another contraction, "Robbie I am going to kill you".

Mrs. Shapiro smiled, "Jade it's only the pain just focus on pushing".

The doctor nearly yelled, "No she's not fully dilated yet we have to wait".

Jade glared at him, "Fuck this". She then started to push as hard as she could. The doctor just shook his head, "The more you push before your ready the more pain you'll have just give it about ten more minutes and you'll be ready".

At that moment Cat burst into the room with balloons, flowers and a backpack which was probably full of stuff. "Hi Jade are they out yet"?

Jade just glanced at Robbie with her 'WTF' face, "Cat look at my stomach and tell me what you think".

Cat looked offended, "What is that supposed to mean"?

Jade just screamed, "Noth-". She was cut off by Robbie, "Cat can you wait outside until they're born"?

Cat just put her gifts on a nearby table, "Kk". She then skipped out of the room.

Jade was still in pain from the contractions.

(20 min later waiting room)

Cat was sitting in the waiting room humming and smiling. Tori and Beck walked in, "Cat what is going on"?

Cat smiled, "Jade is in labor and we can go back in when the babies are out".

Tori and Beck sat down next to her waiting patiently.

(Delivery Room)

Jade was in bad shape her face was beat red and tears streaming down her face. "Robbie".

Robbie was holding her hand, "I am right here".

Jade smiled and pushed more. "I can see the head". The doctor announced only to have Jade push harder after that. "It's a boy".

The sounds of crying echoed through the room as the nurse took him to get cleaned up. Jade looked at Robbie, "How does he look"?

Robbie smiled, "Wait so you can see for yourself".

Jade was about to say something only to start pushing again. "I can see the head". Jade let out a scream as she let out a final push. "It's a girl".

Jade smiled and looked at Robbie only to have her vision turn black. The EKG machine started to flat line. Mrs. Shapiro looked at Robbie then to the doctors to see them spring into action.

Robbie looked at Jade who had just passed out, "Jade". He kept repeating it as the doctors pushed him out of the way to try to save her life.

End

An I know you must hate me right now so tell me what you want to happen.

Party 14

Delivery room

Robbie was freaking out and he had every right to be the love of his life was dying. Jade had no pulse and the doctors were shocking her chest. "Clear"!

Robbie jumped every time he saw Jade flop from the electric coursing through her body. Robbie was now openly crying seeing Jade not moving. Robbie put his daughter in the hands of a nurse and ran to Jade's side.

She looked more pale then usual and peaceful. "Jade please come back I can't raise our children without you. Please come back".

Mrs. Shapiro was crying too while she tried to pry Robbie off Jade's dead body. Robbie just cried harder, "Please Jade".

That was when the sound of the EKG rang through out the room. Everyone looked towards the screen to see a lifeline springing to life. Robbie looked down to see Jade's eyes flicker open. "Robbie what happened"?

Robbie just hugged her as hard as he could repeating, "You're alive". The doctors quickly checked her vitals before turning to Robbie, "Please give us a minute". Robbie nodded before leaving the room to talk to the others.

(Waiting room)

Robbie walked slowly out to meet his friends with evidence of his sobs still on his face. When the gang saw it they were at his side instantly. Cat yelled, "Are the babies okay"?

Robbie nodded, "Yeah it's just that Jade died". The whole gang gasped while Cat was already crying. "She's okay now though she pulled through".

Cat hugged him so hard, "Oh thank god".

Beck asked, "How long was she dead"?

Robbie shrugged, "Everything went so slow so I don't know. The doctors gave up but I talked to her hoping she'd come back and she did".

Tori tried to lighten the mood, "How are the twins"?

Robbie smiled, "They're beautiful let's go see them". Cat grabbed Robbie's hand and practically dragged him to the room.

When they walked in Jade was holding their son in her arms smiling bigger than anyone has ever seen. Cat squealed and rushed over, "Jade look at him. He has your eyes and hair".

Jade smiled, "He has his father’s nose".

Beck walked over, "What are you naming him"?

Jade rolled her eyes, "Cat". Cat immediately answered, "Matthew and their daughter is Tara Cat. Like me hehe". Jade smiled the way Cat already loved their babies.

Robbie went over to the nurse and picked up his daughter, "Hello you". Tara was still crying but started to calm when she was in her fathers arms.

Tori looked at Tara and touched her hand, "Look at these tiny hands". Tara started to grip her index like a vice. Tori quickly whipped out her cell phone to take a pic of Tara holding her finger. It looked so cute with the size comparison.

Robbie then walked over to Jade, "She has your hair and ears".

Jade smiled, "I prayed that our kids wouldn't get your fro".

Robbie smiled, "I love you".

Jade smiled back, "I love you too".

Cat was now next to Robbie, "Can I hold her"? Robbie handed his daughter over to her godmother, "Watch the head and be very careful". Cat nodded and stared down at Tara. "You are so beautiful and I promise to be the best godmother ever".

Jade smiled, "Cat you will be and I can't wait to see it".

The gang all had a turn holding the twins and talking to them before Mrs. Shapiro said, "Okay everyone gather round so I can take some pictures".

Robbie sat next to Jade in the hospital bed holding his son. The others crowded around the bed smiling while Mrs. Shapiro took multiple pictures.

(The next day)

Jade was trying to get this baby to nurse while Robbie just stared at her tits. "Robbie stop it".

He just smiled, "Why you very sexy".

Jade glared at him, "Well stop it I'm trying to feed your children".

Robbie laughed, "I'd love to help but that is impossible".

Jade glared even harder, "Shut up".

After a couple of minutes the babies started to feed. Jade just looked at Robbie, "This feels so weird".

Robbie just chuckled, "I can imagine". There were a few minutes of silence before Robbie spoke up, "Can you believe this we have a pair of beautiful babies"?

Jade smiled as she looked down at Matthew and Tara. "No I can't. I just can't wait to get home".

Robbie chuckled, "Since these two were early I had Beck, Andre, Cat and Tori get everything set up the cribs and all that".

Jade leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I love you". Robbie repeated it but he had to ask something. "Jade what was it like being dead".

Jade stiffened, "I was scared and everything was black. I wanted to come out but couldn't then the next thing I hear was you. Then I was awake and in pain from all of those shocks to the chest".

Robbie let out a breath, "I was so scared I lost you". He kissed her again.

That was when his mother walked in. "Hey Jade". Robbie smiled, "Hey grandma".

Mrs. Shapiro mock glared, "Hey I'm still young so you can't call me that for ten years".

Jade looked down at her children, "Mrs. Shapiro can you take one of them". Jade leaned forward a bit so Mrs. Shapiro could take one.

Mrs. Shapiro took Tara and started to burp her a little, "So Jade motherhood everything you thought it would"?

Jade smiled, "I never thought I could love something more than I do the twins".

Mrs. Shapiro laughed, "I had the same look with Robbie. Anyway I came to tell you the doctor said you can go home later today. Also your friend tried to make your room into a nursery but didn't have the space so we all moved your stuff into the basement. When we did that Robbie we found some very interesting magazines".

Robbie blushed in embarrassment while Jade glared, "Why do you have porn aren't I enough for you"? Robbie just sputtered, "I…I".

Mrs. Shapiro smiled, "Don't worry Jade they are very old I can tell because the mailing address is to my husband. They also found some interesting things of yours Jade a couple outfits, handcuffs and a whip".

It was Jade's turn to blush, "We haven't used the whip yet".

Robbie just laughed, "Not fun when it's happening to you is it"? Jade just hit him in the arm, "Shut it I just don't like people knowing I dress up as a school girl or a cat".

Mrs. Shapiro laughed harder, "That's what those cat ears were for I thought it was a headband or something". The couple just blushed and looked down in embarrassment. “Well just rest up then we can go home”.

END  
AN Sorry for the long wait and this story has a couple more chapters.

Party.

Robbie and Jade walked into their new room with the twins in arms. Jade flipped the light switch to see all their friends including Sikowitz yell, "Surprise"!

Jade nearly screamed but held it down. "What are you doing here"?

Cat walked to the front, "We want to give you and the babies presents". She clapped and hopped on her tip toes.

Robbie smiled, "Wow thanks guys".

Jade just sighed and mumbled sarcastically, "I wanted to relax but this is just as good".

Sikowitz was now invading Jade's personal space, "Can I hold the little tyke"?

Jade glared at him and gritted, "This is my daughter".

Sikowitz looked at the baby closer, "Are you sure his aura is very male".

Jade's maternal instinct and anger problems were coming to the surface, "Leave".

Robbie quickly intervened and handed him Matthew, "Here Sikowitz". Sikowitz took the baby and started to talk baby like and make weird faces. Mrs. Shapiro also took Tara off her hands so she could enjoy the party.

Jade just glared at Robbie for giving that idiot their child. "Robbie-". She was cut off by a hug from Cat. "Jade I love you and promise to be the best godmother/aunt ever".

Jade just patted her head since there was no sign the red head would let up from the death grip she was in. Mrs. Shapiro saw this and quickly pried her off of Jade and started a conversation about her godmother duties.

Jade walked over to Tori and then saw Trina was with her, "What is the skank doing here"?

Trina just scoffed, "I was here to apologize you c-". Tori quickly clasped her hand over her sister’s mouth so she didn't finish the sentence that would have been her last.

When Tori let go Trina finished what she wanted to say, "I am sorry for being such a bitch about the whole Robbie thing. I just wanted a guy who would look at me the way he looked at you or someone who would do anything for me".

Jade's lips quirked into a smile, "Yeah he is all that. I guess since you apologized I won't kill you".

Trina just scoffed, "You couldn't kill me". Jade's eyes narrowed and took a menacing step towards Trina only to get a "Kidding" out of her.

Tori just let out a sigh of relief when Jade didn't attack with all of her stress and hormones she could easily murder Trina. "Well I just wanted to say that when we moved your stuff we also added some gifts like clothes, supplies and a music box that plays some of your songs. Andre thought it would be nice if the twins could hear their mother sing them to sleep".

Jade was in shock of the thoughtfulness of these gifts and great friends she had. Jade just opened her arms waiting for a hug.

Tori saw that Jade was giving the okay for a hug and only getting a couple of these she knew that she had to act. Tori launched into the Goth girls arms, "Your welcome Jade and you’re going to be a great mom".

Jade smiled, "Thanks Tori. Oh yeah Robbie's mom said you found my outfits".

When they broke the hug you could see the blush on Tori's face. "Yeah and I washed them too they were all…yeah. I actually wanted to ask you what should I try for Beck".

Jade smiled, "Thanks for the laundry and you can never go wrong with leather and handcuffs". Tori blush darkened but nodded in response.

Robbie meanwhile kept a close eye on Sikowitz as he played with his son. Sikowitz managed to find a plush coconut and Matthew was squishing it between his tiny palms. Sikowitz was also lecturing the baby on method acting. His mom was all of the girls were now looking at Tara commenting on how beautiful she'll look in the future.

After an hour of the party the babies started to get restless so everyone called it a day and left.

Robbie tucked his daughter into the white crib while Jade put their daughter in the wood one. Robbie put a hand on his daughter’s stomach and whispered sweet dreams to her.

Jade just stared at her son and whispered, "Go to sleep my son". She then played the music box (Father and son by her look it up on YouTube great song). The babies started to coo a little and also closed their tiny eyes. Robbie just smiled and hugged his girlfriend and carried her to their bed. The basement was way bigger his bed was about eight feet away from the cribs.

They were so exhausted Robbie just held Jade as she fell asleep which didn't take long.

(1 hr 29 min later)

The babies were crying so Robbie quickly got up so it wouldn't wake Jade. He sat in the rocking chair holding both his children rocking back and forth till they fell back asleep. After an hour of that they did and he crawled back into bed with Jade who didn't even stir or wake up. He just prayed the twins were out for the night.

The next morning

Jade woke up to an empty bed but looked over to the reclined rocker to see that Robbie was passed out with the twins lying on top of him. She smiled and walked over picked up Tara so she could feed.

Robbie felt a loss of weight on his chest and immediately woke up. "Wha"?

Jade just smiled back, "Let's get breakfast so they can too". Robbie just nodded picking up Matthew and walking up to the kitchen.

His mother was awaiting them and smiled, "So how was the first night"?

Jade shrugged, "I slept fine". Mrs. Shapiro looked at Robbie hoping he took care of the babies knowing babies can't sleep through the night.

Robbie just answered, "I rocked them to sleep and changed them a couple of times".

Mrs. Shapiro let out a breath of relief, "Okay so Jade why don't you feed the babies while we make breakfast". Jade nodded and sat at the kitchen table and started to breast feed the twins.

After breakfast they just took care of the babies all day. Their friends dropped by so they could hold the twins and talk to see how they were doing.

The most annoying was the Vega clan. Jade had only just made friends with Tori and now had to deal with the parents and Trina. Mrs. and Mr. Vega held the kids and told them stories of the girls which Jade couldn't stop laughing from. Trina wouldn't shut up about making the babies actors right now and start training them. (Like those terrible moms out there).

After an hour of that they finally left and later in the night Cat came over and played with the twins all night giving Robbie and Jade a chance to shower together and make out a bit. Jade also managed to use a breast pump and get a couple bottles. When she was doing that Cat made jokes and wanted to try it causing Robbie to take the twins to the other room so they didn't hear the conversation about what Cat comes out of her boobs.

After Cat left they changed the twins one last time before tucking them in and playing their music box.

Robbie pulled Jade closer in bed and laughed, "Just think only 3 or 4 more years of this".

Jade groaned, "I hope it goes quick".

Robbie chuckled, "I doubt you'll say that when they start calling you mama you'll want them to stay that way forever".

Jade sighed knowing he was right, "Mama Jade does have a nice ring to it". They both chuckled before going to sleep.

End

An two more chaps or so. 

Party 16

(A few months later) 

The twins were now five months old now and Jade and Robbie's relationship couldn't be better. Every night Robbie would get the kids, take care of them and put them back to sleep.

Jade did it once and it was his biggest mistake ever. She didn’t change them and forgot to burp them so they threw up everywhere. She also was NOT a morning person. Jade eventually woke Robbie up and just said, "I can't do this you do it". Then went back to sleep.

Robbie didn't mind he loved his kids and so did Jade. They both sang to their kid’s everyday and told them stories. Jade even ran ideas by them for plays for class and got A's. Jade was able to teach them to be quiet babies they only cried if there was a problem. Robbie didn't know how she did it but other than at nights they were pretty quiet kids. They even brought them to school sometimes.

Jade hated letting people hold her kid with their germs and sticky hands. She only let certain people hold them. Sikowitz loved the kids and constantly talked to them. He would tell them about life, coconuts and acting the twins found it hilarious even though Jade thinks it's because he's weird looking.

Robbie's mom took care of them most of the time and loved them. She always wanted to have more kids but couldn't and this was just as good not having to deal with the frustrating and just the fun. She thought his son and girlfriend were doing great despite the circumstances. They were in a loving relationship, rarely fought and loved their children. She always expected to hear fighting in the beginning but never did. They were always kind and loving and Robbie still took care of her like she was pregnant. He still made food and did everything he could to make her happy.

A month in her husband took some time off work to visit. He loved the kids and Jade his doubts from the beginning went straight out the window seeing them happy.

Jade thought back to the last five months and smiled as she rocked back and forth nursing the twins. Robbie meanwhile was strumming on his guitar a soothing tune humming. "Robbie what's that song"?

Robbie looked up from his guitar, "I was picked to perform the day before graduation party".

Jade smiled, "I can't wait till we graduate".

Robbie smiled, "Jade we never really talked about what we would do after school".

Jade shrugged, "I don't know I planned on writing plays and sending them off to publishers. I also planned on being a stay at home mother".

Robbie set his guitar aside, "I was thinking about college and trying to become the next Jeff Dunham".

Jade chuckled, "You are way better than him don't worry. I just want our kids to grow up with us instead of a nanny or in daycare".

Robbie nodded, "I want that too. I love you and you’re a great mother and the kids are very well behaved and clean".

Jade smiled she took pride that her kids were very well behaved especially at feeding time there were no messes since they were trying to get them on Gerber. "Thank you and I think-".

That were interrupted by a shrill, "ROBBIE"!

Jade just shuddered and glared at Robbie with her 'No no you have got to be fucking kidding me' look. They heard footsteps echoing the basement telling the she was coming.

Jade quickly stopped feeding the twins and covered herself and passed Tara to Robbie. Jade didn't know why but Tara was calmer with Robbie.

Robbie's grandmother was now in their room looking at her babies like a predator would its prey. Maybe that's exaggerated but Jade hated this woman.

"So lady why are you here"? (Guess who).

She looked hurt at the comment while Robbie just smirked. "I wanted to see my grandkids".

Jade took a threatening step forward, "They are five months old what stopped you before"?

She was taken back, "I know we didn't get off to the best of starts-".

Jade cut her off, "Yeah I believe you called me a harlot and a gold digger. I know you don't like me and I defiantly hate you".

She was shocked that Robbie's girlfriend was talking to her this way. "Your right I don't like you but I love Robbie and his children".

Jade interrupted, "They are by kids too and I don't want you near them". Jade was getting angry by the second and close to slapping a senior citizen. Robbie was quickly at her side taking Matthew from her arms and setting them in the crib away from the violence.

"How dare you I can't you would treat a fellow mother this way. Do you hate your mother"? She didn't remember the last conversation with Jade where she said she did.

Jade just smiled, "Yes I do and if given the chance I'd carve out her heart".

Grandma Shapiro just looked at Robbie for support who was pretending to be busy with something else. "Girl I just want to hold them and I'll leave".

Jade looked at Robbie who shrugged indicated it was her choice. Jade got Matthew and let her hold him, "You can hold each for five minutes then leave. I don't trust your old bones to hold a phone much less my kids".

She took the opportunity and held them both before leaving like the deal said. She was happy with that moment she knew she should have been nicer bur couldn't bring herself to do it.

When she left Jade gave the kids a bath in the sink with the help of Robbie. Mrs. Shapiro took pictures like she always did with the kids. She already had 3730 photos and didn't stop wanting to capture every cute moment on camera.

After the bath Robbie laid them down for a nap then laid in bed with his girlfriend, "I love you so much Jade".

She giggled, "I love you too. I thought you would be mad at me for how I treated your grandma".

Robbie just shook his head, "No she is way too over bearing. I didn't like her much anyways".

Jade smiled and turned over giving Robbie a chance to cuddle into her back before going to sleep.

(The day before graduation party)

Robbie's mom was taking care of the twins while they attended the party.

Robbie had just got done performing his song one headlight. (By wallflowers).

He then grabbed the mic and said, "That song was dedicated to Jade". Everyone cheered supporting them. "I just want to ask her a question. Jade would you marry me"? He produced a ring.

The spotlight went from him to Jade who was in shock. It took a minute before she finally walked on stage and kissed him hard. Everyone whistled and cheered; when they broke the kiss she nodded causing Robbie to slip the ring on her finger.

They both quickly left the stage and got nothing but hugs (from Cat) and congratulations. This was the beginning of a beautiful life.

End

The epilogue next so review about what I should do.

Party

(Four years later) 

Today was the day of the Shapiro wedding. Jade put it off for so long because life was hectic and wanted all of the traditions a honeymoon, being able to drink and bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Over the last four year Robbie went to college and got a major in telecommunication and a minor in literature. Jade was a stay at home mom and did a very good job. The kids were early I'm everything walking, talking, reading, writing and even acting. The kids even started lying earlier but Jade could always tell Robbie sometimes had to ask her opinion when he wasn't sure.

Cat of course was by the kids any spare chance she had the twins called her aunt Cat. Cat spoiled them like no tomorrow and it annoyed Jade to no end. Matt loved sweets and Cat couldn't tell him no leaving Jade to be the bad guy. Tara just wanted her hair like her aunts and that also drove Jade up the walls. Robbie was open to it until he read the warnings on the hair dye no way.

Jade looked in the mirror and smiled today was her day every day in the last couple of years has been for her kids. Today was hers alone she had the perfect wedding. A white dress but black trimming, the wedding cake is four tiered with black flowers. She also had Sikowitz make the best musician in the school be their band if they wanted an A.

Everything was perfect Robbie was perfect.

(Robbie)

Robbie was fully dressed pacing the room with his groomsmen. 'Will she leave me? Will it go perfectly? Will it be a disaster'?

"Rob stop it. Everything is going to be fine", Andre yelled.

Robbie snapped, "You know how much this means to her if one thing goes wrong she's going to rip someone’s spine out".

Beck was chill, "It's cool Robbie just think this time tomorrow you'll be in Bora Bora".

Robbie nodded, "Yeah your right it will be fine".

(Jade)

Tori was trying to calm Jade down. Why you might ask oh maybe it had to do with the fact that Trina was caught fucking on of the band members in the coat room. "Tori I'll kill her let me at her".

"You can't kill my sister".

"Bullshit I'll slice her throat with the knife for the cake".

(20 min later)

Cat brought Tara in dressed like a princess, "Look who wants to see her mommy before the wedding".

Jade immediately stopped her rant, "Aww look how cute you look". Tara ran over and kissed her mother, "Mommy your pretty". Jade smiled and lifer her up. "So are you Tara".

After Jade was calmed down the bridesmaids left to get into place for the wedding taking her daughter with them.

(Alter)

Robbie was standing next to all of his friends waiting for the mother of his children and future wife to come out.

Jade finally appeared when here comes the bride came out. She walked slowly and carefully praying she wouldn't trip. Jade looked at Robbie and smiled he looked so handsome.

When she made it to the alter Sikowitz said, "We are gathered here today to combine these two in marriage. Does anyone here object"? Jade looked around threateningly 'Come on fuckers I'll kill you if you try'. After a few seconds she turned back to Sikowitz. "Marriage isn't to be taken lightly so leave if you can't handle it". After a few moment of no one moving he started back up. "Jade do you take Robbie to be your husband better or for worse, smart or stupid, heaven or hell"?

Jade smiled, "I do". Sikowitz pulled a coconut out of the robes to take a drink but didn't get the chance before Jade slapped it out of his hand, "Oww fine. Robbie the same".

Robbie nodded, "I do".

Sikowitz raised his hands in the air, "Then by the power of California and the spirit of the cosmos I now pronounce you husband and wife".

Jade wasted no time in kissing him as hard as she could. She didn't want a sweet peck she wanted a hard passionate kiss that shook her to her core and gave her chills. It did.

(Honey moon)

The reception went normal but they had to leave early so they could catch the plane. There were no more problems and it went perfect. On the plane they joined the mile high club twice since it was a long flight.

They were now in their room making out. "Robbie when we fuck I want to talk dirty and use husband and wife a lot". Robbie just kissed her again with a smile. "How dirty baby"?

She smiled, "Call me your wife as you fuck my ass so hard I break a window with my screaming. Your turn".

Robbie looked her up and down. "You're not that innocent, stop trying to play dumb. Seeing you in those sexy clothing could make anyone horny, now hurry up". Robbie was trying to start off light. He set his hands on her thighs.

She pushed him on the bed and quickly got between his legs and freed his cock using the slit in his boxers. Jade licked her lips subconsciously. She gently grasped it loosely with both hands and started licking the head like a lollipop. Once she'd gotten a good taste she placed the head into her mouth, her tongue still working the head. She waited till a decent amount of saliva had built up within her mouth before leaning forward and curling her lips back. Spit cascaded freely down his lengths before she started spreading it around with her hands. Leaning back again she tried pushing another few inches into her mouth.

She almost purred as his hand reached down and started massaging her scalp. This was crazy! She was almost creaming her panties from just doing as he ordered. His voice cut through her thoughts. "God you're good, you're doing such a great job. I didn't know that you were so skilled." He praised. He let out a surprised groan a second later as she started working even harder. He was going to force her head down just a second prior, but she did it herself it seemed. Scooting forward just a bit he sunk into the comfortable bed and put his hands behind his head. Content to let her deep throat him herself.

"Almost there Jade. You're doing perfect, keep it up." He encouraged, grinning to himself as he heard her moan like she was the one being pleasured. It wasn't long before her skillful mouth brought about his release. "Don't spill a drop." He ordered.

Jade felt a huge wave of his hot cum pour down her throat. She kept eye contact with Robbie as she drank it all. Swallowing as fast as she could, her own orgasm took her completely by surprise and almost made her fail. Swallowing as fast as she could to catch up she unknowingly coaxed more cum from his balls with the added sensation.

Robbie was panting by the time his climax finally died down, "My God Jade that felt amazing."

"That was my first time for my husband I wanted it to be good." She surrendered to her submissive desires. She continued licking him as she waited for her next order, enjoying the pleasure she seemed to get from pleasing him.

"I'm happy to hear that. Hmm... I think I want to fuck that sweet ass of yours wife." He decided. "Stand up, turn around, take off your panties, slowly, give me a show, and sit on my cock." He stated his instructions precisely for her.

Jade stood up, spinning around as she rose before grasping the waistband of her panties. She rolled her hips and slowly pulled them down her legs, letting them pool around her ankles. She felt Robbie grab onto her hips as she started lowering herself. She was so dependent on his hands balancing her that when he suddenly lets go she dropped onto his cock when he let go of her when his cock-head touched her back entrance. She let out a tiny squeak of both pain and pleasure as her cheeks lightly slapped against his thighs, most of her momentum spent as his cock drilled into her rectum in one shot.

Robbie groaned as she started moving. "Damn Jade. You’re so fucking tight! That's it, keep going. Tell me how much you want it." He reached around her chest and slipped his hand inside her tank top, lazily playing with her breasts and she speared herself on him again and again.

"I want it Robbie, I need it! God, yes, ah. I couldn't stop thinking about you, no matter how hard I tried! I love how you fuck me, I wanted to more and more and more! Every fantasy I kept saying, please Robbie, cum inside me! My womb, my ass, my mouth, anything! Please, please cum inside my ass Robbie! I'm so close!" Jade begged. She forced herself down as hard as she could, getting lost in the loud slapping of her ass impacting his thighs.

"Excellent my Jade. You deserve a reward. Turn around." He ordered, he was nowhere near cumming and he was nothing if not an accommodating Robbie.

Although confused she swung her legs around, raising one over his head, before she was straddling his waist. His hands slipped under her thighs and gripped them, seemingly holding her up. She was still wondering what he was doing as he slid down the bed a little further. Without warning he was hammering into her so hard she felt his balls bounce off her cheeks just a second later, wiping all thought from her head. His thrusts were getting faster with every passing second, Jade's head fell forward onto his shoulder, her mouth wide open in a silent scream as she climaxed again and again, coating his lower stomach with plenty of her juices.

The insane pace set Robbie off in under three minutes. He yelled out loud as he came violently inside her abused beet red ass. His cum filling her with warmth as it poured into her. He could feel a fraction of his load ooze out around his cock and drip onto the floor from his balls as his orgasm continued.

While both were recovering from the experience Jade rubbed her cheek into his shoulder. "Thank you Robbie, you came so much inside my poor broken ass." She whispered weakly, slowly recovering.

"Well we're not done yet. Let's take this up a notch." He said. Not even bothering to wait for her response he pulled out of her. She seemed fully recovered by the time he set her down on the bed, once again staring up at him, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Get on all fours. I'll let you pick out which hole I fuck." he said. Jade complied without a word, turning her head to look at him once she was in position she answered, "Please fuck my ass more, as hard as you can, ruin my asshole! Cum in me as many times as you can. Make me walk with a limp for the rest of the honeymoon!" She said eagerly.

Robbie discarded all of his clothes as he climbed onto the bed. Trying something different he placed his feet in front of her knees and mounted her from above. Pushing her upper body down onto the bed he lined up with her already cum-filled ass. With one thrust he was back inside her. He greatly enjoyed how this new position allowed every inch of his cock to be inside her tight hole.

"YES! Fuck my ass Robbie! Faster, faster, that's it! I was bad, I need to be punished! Ah, ah, ah, God yes! I love your cock so much!" Not even the pillow her face was pushed into was enough to muffle her screams.

"Your ass is so tight; I could fuck it all day. I'm gonna fucking cum Jade, I'm gonna cum!" He yelled. Gripping her hips tighter he slowed down and started slamming down into her hard enough to shake the bed.

"FUCK YES, CUM INSDIE ME ROBBIE! I DON'T CARE WHO HEARS ME, I NEED YOUR CUM SO MUCH. BLOW YOUR HOT STICKY LOAD INSIDE MY DIRTY ASS! FILL YOUR DIRTY WHORE WIFE!" She shouted her back arching as she came every time he bottomed out within her.

"Cumming." He grunted as he came inside her again.

He pulled out of her and crawled back a few feet. Watching her fall down completely, his cum still pouring from her clenched cheeks. "Lay on your back Jade. I want to see that pretty face of yours while I fuck you." He ordered.

She flipped on her back and spread her legs. "Put it back in Robbie, please. It's so empty without you inside me." She pleaded.

Robbie grabbed the back of her knees pushing them back until they were on either side of her breasts before he slipped right into her sopping wet pussy.

His hands slid up her legs, pushing her lower legs up until they were next to her ears. Robbie had never loved having Jade for a lover as his cock penetrated her womb with every thrust. "You're such a slut, but you're my cum wife aren't you Jade?" He moaned loudly, he just couldn't get enough of her pussy, the way her body was bent was causing her insides have a subtle curve that was grinding her walls on the sensitive underside of his cock.

"Yes Robbie, I'm your cum wife, I'm your bitch, I wanted your cock from the second I saw you at H.A! I wanted to grab you and throw you into my room and have my way with you! I needed to get fucked so badly, the urge was unbearable! Fuck me Robbie; fuck me until my pussy breaks!" Jade moved her arms so her legs were behind her, thanking whatever god that would listen. Adding more pleasure to the knot already building in her pussy.

Robbie abandoned her breasts after a few minutes, leaning down he whispered huskily into her ear. "That's good my Jade. You're body belongs to me now. My cock is the only one that belongs in your body. When I'm horny you bend your tight ass over and welcome me in. No matter where we are. You got that?"

"AAAHHH!" The massive orgasm slammed into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as Robbie kept pounding her spasming pussy as she was all but swimming in pleasure. They were going to fuck all night.

(Next morning)

Jade was flat on her stomach, while Robbie slowly but firmly hammered into her pussy from above. Cum was pouring out of her already filled and overworked hole, her womb to full to hold anymore. He grunted and sheathed himself as far as he could go within her before letting out another blast of his seed. "I'm surprised you lasted this long." He mused, almost lazily fucking her gushing hole.

Jade was barely hanging onto consciousness as it was, but whatever her Robbie had said seemed to please him so she moaned in agreement, which was about the only thing she could do at that point.

His slow cool down fuck lasted almost ten minutes. He finished off by pulling out of her pussy and slipping between her butt-cheeks, rubbing himself between them for a few strokes before blowing his load on her back. Jade finally went completely limp as the last rope of jizz hit her back.

Robbie flipped Jade onto her side and covered her with a blanket. Kissing her forehead he gathered his clothes, dressed, and made his way to go get her coffee.

'Married life is awesome' thought both husband and wife.

AN. I hope you liked it I had the idea from the lemon of husband and wife from a show on HBO. Hope you enjoyed it. I’m probably going to write a long Trina Robbie story next.


End file.
